


Dark Kryptonian

by HadenBreslin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A LOT of kinks, A little bit of scat, A lot of cursing, AU CW DC TV Universe, Anal, Aunt/Niece Incest, Basically hardcore porn with minimal plot, Blood As Lube, Blood licking, Branding, Choking, Consensual NonCon, Dark Kara Danvers, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Penis, Hardcore, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadistic Kara, Sibling Incest, Some DCU characters, Spanking, the threat of forced abortion, the threat of forced pregnancy, triggers abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadenBreslin/pseuds/HadenBreslin
Summary: The "Let's just be professional." Came about not because of Adam, but because Cat finally confronted Kara about being Supergirl and Kara told Cat to mind her own business.Basically Kara is sadistic but keeps a lid on it because of Clark and the Danvers. She doesn't care anymore and just starts nonconing everyone.I'm just writing this because I need girl peen Kara,





	1. Cat Grant

**Author's Note:**

> Cat tells Kara she knows and instead of freaking out Kara tells her to mind her own business. Cat takes umbridge and in retaliation hires Siobhan and treats Kara like shit for two months before Kara decides fuck it. 
> 
> I seriously over think this shit. Anyone interested in betaing for me?

“Kiara!”

You resist the urge to pulverise your desk, to heat blast the smug smirk off Siobhan’s face and get up calmly. Placing that placid, pleasant smile on your face.

Even if you eyes are a little hollow.

“Chop chop, I haven't got all day!”

You clench your jaw and stand in front of your boss. Cat Grant, the Queen of all Media.

You resist the urge to fly over her desk, to wrap your hand around her neck and to squeeze until she's begging you to let go.

Your cock gets hard at the thought of the fear in her eyes, your ears are filled with the sound of her racing heart beat. “Yes miss Grant?” You choke out, clearing your throat to get rid of the arousal that cloys at the back.

“Tell those idiots down in fashion, lifestyle and science that if I don't have their layouts on my desk by 15:00 all of them better be looking for other jobs. Ones not in the journalism world.” With that she gives you a dismissive wave, not even bothering to look up from her laptop.

You barely resist melting the damn thing with your heat vision. “Yes miss Grant.” You turn and walk out.

But just before you're out the door she calls back. “Oh, and assistant number _ 2 _ , tell assistant number 1 she's doing an _ excellent _ job. And to go pick up Carter from her after school science club and to bring her here.”

“Yes miss Grant.” You manage from a tight jaw, you relay your missive.

You head to the fashion, science and lifestyle departments, relaying the message to the department heads. When that’s done you consider heading back to your desk.

But instead you take the stairs to the roof and you just stand there, soaking in those wonderful sun beams that make you a God on this world. You forget weak little Kara Danvers and stand proud as Kara Zor-El. Last Daughter of Krypton.

Your relationship with Cat had always been a unique one, even before the whole business with your superhero alter ego. But now, things were strained, and they were nearing a breaking point.

If you broke, this whole building would come down with you. If Cat broke, it would be while impaled on your cock, throat horse from screaming, in pain or pleasure, it wouldn't matter to you. Her wrists chafed and bleeding from the bounds you'd wrap around them tight enough to cut circulation.

You hear screaming, full of fear and terror. One step and you're in your uniform, another you're in the air. With a sonic boom you’re in Gotham, pulling the would be rapist off of the girl, who couldn't have been more than 13 if she was day.

In one breath your in the sky, gripping tight to the collar of the scumbag, another you're over the ocean, one more breath and the guy is plummeting to a cold wet death and you have the young girl in your arms.

Holding her tight to your unyielding body, whispering Kryptonian nothings into her ear, stroking her hair, rubbing her back.

You're hard in your skirt and it strains against your compression shorts, it only grows with her sniffles, with the fast tempo of her beating heart. But you hold on to the girl, sooth her, even though you want to rut into her fragile body until you coat her walls with your thick cum, until she’s nothing but a broken bloody mess.

You manage to restrain yourself, just barely, your nose is full of her scent, soap and the streets of Gotham with a heavy amount of fear. But as you hold her in your arms she calms down, and the fear subsides.

“Th…thank you Supergirl.” She sniffles, pulling away from your arms, almost embarrassed to have leaned on you so heavily.

Your jaw is clenched. Supergirl, another slight on Cat’s part, her way of controlling you. Of holding dominion even if you're the God and she the serv.

But you smile your bright sunny smile. “All in a day citizen!” You tell her and fly off back to National City before you end up taking her against the wall of the dark alley.

The whole adventure barely took 5 minutes, even with a detour to get Carter’s favourite after school snack and you're back at your desk just as Cat's private elevator dings and Carter steps out, still in her school uniform, with Siobhan just a step behind.

You smile at Carter, warm and bright, no need to fake. Carter reminds you of what would have been if you were still on Krypton. You would have been married, with several children already and several more on the way. You would dote on them, and on your wives for giving you those precious gifts of life.

But Carter is the closest you'll come to a child here. At least for now.

Carter smiles back at you, a brief apologetic one, her eyes won't meet yours and you can hear the sorrow in the beat of her heart. And you know that Cat has deigned to take this away from you too.

And as the humans are fond of saying, you think, that’s the last straw that broke the camels back.

You teeth clench and grind against each other. And for the next hour while Carter is here you focus on your remaining work.

At 14:00 Carter leaves with her nanny, after a minute, when Carter is safe in the car and driving home your smart watch dings with a notification. You wave a finger over it and a message pops up on the screen.

Carter: Are you and mom fighting? Siobhan said mom said to ignore you, sorry Kara.

Another message pops up in your chat, a string of sad face emoji’s.

Kara: S’okay Cart, just a little work thing. Be sorted ‘fore you know it.

Carter: Okay, Etherworld later? I’ll even let you lead the party :P

You smile, you relationship with Carter was one of the only reason you still stayed at CatCo after Cat confronted you about being Supergirl, again, and you said no.

But now Cat has crossed the line, the one drawn deep in the sand. You reach over and under, thumbing loose the catch piece keeping your secret drawer locked, everything in there you put in your bag, except for the manila folder with your letter of resignation.

You walk into Cat’s office and close the door behind you, a little louder than necessary.

Cat looks up, ready to spew a litany of vitriol your way, until she sees your face.

And for the first time, you see fear, actual, blood curdling _ fear _.

You smirk, cock hard again.

“Wha…” There’s a catch in her throat, she clears it and tries again. “What do you think you're doing.” Cat’s heart is beating faster, faster than healthy for a woman of her age.

You walk to her desk, leisurely and place the folder down, you reach across and flip the switch for the privacy screen to activate. You wait until her glass castle becomes opaque and then you're on her.

You wrap your hand around her throat, lift her out of her chair and slam her into the wall of TV scenes. Just hard enough so she feels it, but not hard enough where you break anything.

Her hands are clawing at your hand uselessly, trying to scratch bulletproof skin. You ignore it and instead look her over.

She's dressed to kill, like always, a tight dark blue quarter sleeve dress that go just past her knees and black six inch Louboutins. With your X-ray vision you see the matching set of black lace underwear.

Her make up is perfect, both for a day in the office and for a woman in her mid 40s.

You tighten your grip on her neck, cutting her airflow for a minute before relaxing your hand and lean in close, your teeth nipping at her earlobe. She smells like Carter, soap, her ridiculous expensive perfume and fear.

She's breathing hard, heart hammering away and pumping adrenaline. “K…Kara…” She gasps out.

“So you do know my name. I was beginning to have doubts your simple human brain would be able to.” The insult is like a balm for all the unhealed burns you acquired working for her over the years.

“I was trying to be nice, trying to be patient so you would finally understand why I couldn't just tell you. But no, you just had to be a _ child _ . Had to throw a tantrum like a spoilt little _ princess _ that got her favourite toy taken from her.” You squeeze her throat again, and instead of only 60 seconds of starving her lungs for oxygen, you held on for two minutes.

Her face was red when you let go, her lungs sucking in air as quickly as they could. “This was the last straw. I quit.”

You let her go and she slumps to the floor, hand on her throat, gasping in precious lungful breaths of air. Eyes wide in fear.

Already you can see the bruises forming on her porcelain skin. You kneel down so you're face to face with her, you reach a hand out to touch her face and she jerks away from you, though that doesn't stop you from fisting your hand in her hair and pulling her face closer, you look into her eyes, tracing her face with your own.

You lean and kiss her, something you'd been thinking of since you interviewed for the job as her assistant a year and a half ago. You're soft, gentle, and when she sinks against you, a moan of pleasure coming from her, you pull back, her bottom lip caught between your teeth.

When you let her go her lip is bleeding and her eyes are glassy.

You can smell her arousal.

You have her bent over her desk in the blink of an eye, dress rumpled around her waist, soiled panties pulled off and shoved into her mouth to muffle her scream as you force 3 of your 10 inches inside her.

You groan, closing your eyes, enjoying her muffled cries of pain, she’s slick, her panties were soaked but it’s still a painful stretch for her, your 5inch girth stretching her pussy walls to their limit. 

Her hands scramble on her desk, trying to find purchase, trying to get away, trying to push you off.

But you simply hold fast to her hips, kick her legs further apart and sink another 3 inches deeper, groaning deeply as her walls suck you in, grip you tight.

“Fuck Cat, I’ve been dreaming about this since the first time I met you. Fantasizing about how you’d feel, how wet you’d be. How you would struggle.” You whisper into her ear softly, sinking deeper into her sopping wet cunt.

She cries, even as her pussy walls convulse around you. She’s not struggling anymore, her body limp against the table.

“_ Kwlara _.” She pleads, her tongue impeded by her panties, her voice thick with emotion.

You push all in, both of you groaning as your steel hard cock bumps against her cervix. You wet your lips and drop a kiss to her pulse point, an absent-minded apology for the roughness as you start to thrust.

Her cunt doesn’t make it easy to draw out, hugging your cock as tightly as the poor muscles can, but you manage to pull out to the tip, smiling at the mixture of blood and natural lubricant coating it in a soft pinkish liquid.

Your hands dig into her hips, she whimpers in pain, a broken plea. “_ Pwease _.”

“Shush Kitty Cat, you’ll enjoy it.” You whisper into her ear as you drive back in, enjoy how her walls welcome you back inside with a tight hug.

There’s resistance the first few pull and thrusts, but as you keep moving, keep fucking her wet cunt, the resistance fades.

You lick the tears from her cheek as you continue to push and pull yourself in and out of her. She feels amazing around you, so warm and so wet.

You're disappointed in yourself for wanting so long to claim this woman.

You move one hand to tangle in her hair, lifting her head up so you can look her eye to eye as you violate her, you suck on her panties, tasting a mixture of her spit, urine and arousal.

You close your eyes and groan in pleasure, her flavor is rich and heavy on your tongue. You breath in, the air is thick with the smell of sex, and heavy with the scent of her fear and pain.

You push her head back down on the desk, hips moving in earnest as you reach your peak.

“Fuck.” You moan into her shoulder as you explode inside of her, your cum thick and hot. 

“Ahhh!” Cat cries out, body tensing as she triggers her own climax. She slumps against her desk, tears streaming down her cheeks, whimpers filling the air.

You breath in deep, filling your lungs with the sweet polluted air of Cat’s office.

You wait until you've softened completely before you pull out of her, you use her dress to clean your cock off before tucking yourself back into your pants.

“Bye _ Kitty Cat _.” You caress her name as you say it, and walk out, you close the door behind you, letting her keep this last shred of dignity.

The bullpen is quiet, everyone looking at you, you ignore them and pick up your satchel, slinging the strap across your neck, and your motorcycle helmet.

You turn to look at Siobhan, she can't meet your eyes, and you can smell the arousal clinging to her. “She’ll want some ibuprofen in 30 minutes. Don't let her drink any alcohol.” That’s the last consideration and empathy you'll show to Cat Grant.

To Anyone.

Your final fuck you to Cat for the shit she’s put you through these last few weeks is to ride her private elevator to the underground garage. You straddle your all black Bonneville Speedmaster, pull your helmet on and rev the engine before speeding out.


	2. Alex Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think maybe I was too dark in this, but she's a sadist. Expect triggers.

You're home in 10 minutes, under the warm spray of your shower in 3 and on the couch watching reruns of CSI in 15.

Alex is at your place in 20.

“Kara? Winn called, said you quit.” She asks hesitantly, eyes doing a once over of your outfit, black fitted joggers and a Winnie-the-Pooh graphic singlet, her eyes went wide at your new hairstyle.

You can do a lot in fifteen minutes if you have superspeed.

Your long blonde silky locks were cut down to a high pompadour with a low taper fade. It was a style you loved, but one you never thought of doing because of how Cat would react.

But you didn't need to worry about what Cat thought anymore.

“Uh, how long you been home for?” Alex continued on, looking at you strangely.

You shrug, popping a pork and Szechuan pepper potsticker into your mouth. “20 minutes.” You talk around the delicious dumpling, which causes Alex to scowl at her.

A big pet peeve for Alexandra Danvers was when people, especially her sister, ate with their mouths full.

She sinks down on the couch next to you, hand coming up to caress your low taper. “Looks good.”

And that was all that was said for the rest of the day.

You spend the next few hours watching CSI and eating potsticks, though Alex left the pork and Szechuan ones to you and stuck to the salmon and vegetable ones.

She leans her head against your shoulder, eyes fluttering just a bit. It's been a while since you could just relax like this. You've been busy at CatCo, and Alex was busy at the DEO.

You brush your fingers through her short hair, playing with the strands. You always found Alex attractive.

You used to take baths with her, not that she was a big fan of _ that, _but Kara was the baby alien from a lost world with no family but a twenty something cousin who couldn't take care of her.

It was easy to trick the Danvers into thinking that bathing together was a normal familial thing. And Clark couldn't really dispute it because Jor-El didn't add any information about family rituals. Or courting.

You and Alex bathing together was a regular thing until she went to collage, but luckily Eliza took pity on you and you got to join her.

You watched Alex flower into the woman she is now, and it's about time your patience was rewarded.

“Wanna take a bath?” You ask it almost offhand, focused on the flat-screen TV.

Alex hummed, stretching out against you, she was no longer as freaked about bathing together, now just accepting it as a Kryptonian querk. “Sure, got any of those tropical fizz bath bombs?”

You hummed in affirmation and floated up to a standing position.

Alex scowled at you. “Show off.”

You simply pet her on the head, easy to do when you were 6ft2 and she 5ft6.

The reason you love your studio apartment, aside from being in the art district, being rent controlled and being open concept with big bay windows that let in plenty of sunlight, it also came with a shower, and a really big clawfoot tub.

You could fit in there no problem, which was great after a long day. You fill the tub with water, dropping in a bath bomb once it was full.

You stripped of your clothes and sank into the tub, sighing softly, the water wasn't as hot as you would have preferred, but Alex couldn't stand boiling hot water.

“Don't be a baby.” Alex remarked, knowing very well what your sigh meant. She slides in opposite you, her legs between yours.

You give her a few minutes to settle and relax, while she does you watch her, study her body, your fingers aching for a pencil and sketch pad.

Her hair was tied up in a sloppy bun, her eyes half lidded, her cheeks rosey with the heat from the bath and her lips with their perfect bow, plump and still shiny from her lip gloss. Her neck slender but perfect to paint hickies on, her shoulders narrow, arms and legs feminine and toned with just enough muscle definition to say she was active. Her breasts small, round, full, but perfect handfuls, her nipples pert and dusky.

Alex sighs and the day's troubles flow out of her as she sinks further into the water.

She's relaxed now, jelly-boned. Your caress of her calf is largely ignored, you always play with her legs when you're in the bath, incapable of sitting still without something to keep your attention fixed in the present.

She inhales, breathing in the scent of the bath bomb and as she exhales you take control.

You have her on her knees in the tub, shoulders flat against the lip, back straight, ass pushed out for you, all before her lungs empty all the air.

“Kara! What the actual fuck!” Alex yells, no longer relaxed, struggling against your hold pinning her in place.

“** _Quiet._ **” You growl, her whole body tenses at your tone and you smile. A primitive part of your adopted sister's brain knows that you're no longer her sweet sister that wouldn't hurt a fly.

You purr in satisfaction with her submission, leaning down over her as you grip the tip of your cock.

You're hard, it's almost painful, but the pain doesn't stop you from pushing 10 inches of steel into your sister.

Alex groans, pain in her tone. She’s tight, no longer a virgin but she hasn't been fucked by a cock often enough to become loose.

You groan, one hand in her hair keeping her pinned, the other on her hip, while you push inch by inch with your hips.

Alex's cunt resists you, doesn't take you as easily as Cat’s, though your sister is much tighter than the older woman is.

You sink 5 inches before you can't go further. Alex is crying, hands clenching the marble so tightly that they're white, the white foam of the bath bomb turns pink as Alex’s blood mingles with.

She’s torn, not enough to let you settle fully in her warm pussy, but enough that she’s bleeding, the blood helps lubricate your cock though, and you sink a few more inches.

There's still some of your cock not inside her, but you're pressed against her cervix now and she's whimper each time you push in, bumping into it.

“Fuck…” You groan out as her pussy spasms around you, hugging your cock, trying to push you out.

She moans in pain, a plea falling from her lips. “_ Kara _, please!” She whimpers as you pull back, and you can see some of the tension leave her.

You grin, her plea didn't work, you aren't stopping. You lean over her, rest your weight on her back, you bite her shoulder, sinking teeth in just enough to cut skin and cause shallow bleeding.

Even as you mark her shoulders with bite marks that'll scare before they heal and fade away, youre pushing back into her.

Her spine locks up, her pussy works against you, works against itself, her pussy wants to drag you in, to welcome you with wet walls. But Alex can't abide this violation, and tries to push you out.

It's not working, it's not making you want to stop. All her efforts achieve is you enjoying this even more.

She feels good around your cock, wet, warm, tight, made for your cock.

You grin, lapping up some blood flowing from a deep bite mark on her shoulder. “You're mine now Alex, your pussy is ruined for any other cock.” Your voice is husky, much deeper than usual.

You're punch drunk, soaking in the smell of the bath bomb, of Alex’s natural scent mixed with fear and the heavy musk of sex.

It's heady and intoxicating.

You close your eyes and thrust, moving a little faster, her pussy grips you tight and convulses around you.

Alex screams, loud, almost shrill, making you glad you shelled out the extra cash for full soundproofing as she cums.

Her orgasm is intense because she becomes boneless and you have to wrap a arm around her waist just to keep her up.

You breath deeper, quicker, hips pistoning now, echoing slaps of flesh on flesh as you had the tiniest amount of superspeed.

You're careful, you want to fuck her, mind break her. But you don't want to break her bones, kill her, or leave her with anytime of impairment.

Maybe a few nightmares.

One more thrust and you join Alex in coital bless.

It's a good orgasm, not overly powerful but not too weak. But still, your ears ring and your sight is starburst for a few seconds as you come down.

Alex is sniffling still when you pull out of her, you lean back into the tub, wincing as your butt hits lukewarm water.

Alex climbs out on instinct and you heat the water up to boiling with your heat vision, you watch your sister as she towels herself dry, wincing and whimpering in pain when she dries between her legs. “Ibuprofen in the left bedside drawer.” You say more out of reflex than actual simpathy.

Alex stares at you incomprehensibly, bloody, sudsy towel gripped tight in her hands.

You look back at her, knowing this dance. Usually you did it with paid prostitutes that were easily silenced and did away with.

Though snapping Alex's neck, freezing her with your ice breath then pulverizing her frozen body didn't appeal to you much.

“Ibuprofen?” She asks after a few minutes, eyes a little less hazy.

“That’s right, left bedside drawer. For the pain.” You sink into the scalding hot water, sighing in pleasure.

“The pain?” She’s coming out of the fog some more but she's like a lost child, trying to get her bearings.

It takes a minute more but then she nods and walks somewhat bowlegged back to your room. You hear the drawer open, the crinkle of the pill packet as one is released, she gulps down with the glass of water you kept there.

You hear some more shuffling, the sound of your closet opening, closing, the soft rustle of clothes.

When you get out of the tub and walk into your bedroom, steam still rising off you even as the water evaporates on your skin, leaving you dry, Alex is in the bed, covers pulled up to her chin.

She’s crying softly, whimpering. You ignore it as you pull on a pair of briefs before sinking into bed behind her.

“Night Alex.” You say as command the lights off.

Her only replies are whimpers.

You decide you don't mind that much as you drift off to sleep.


	3. Felicity Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has some fun with Felicity while Squad Arrow are out being heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in the same universe so from here on out expect all CW DC plus some DCU characters.

You're in Star City, feet up on the console as you keep Felicity company while Oliver and the rest of Squad Arrow kick ass and take names.

“So what have you been up to the last month? Aside from changing your style, hair, and flying all over the world saving lives and kissing babies?” Felicity asks during a break from typing at her keyboard furiously.

Her and Oliver were fighting again, you forgot about what, not that you even cared. They fought about something at least once a week these days.

Felicity arches a brow at you, cheeks pink, clearing her throat to get your attention away from her chest.

You licked your lips. “Oh, changing my style, hair, and flying all over the world saving lives and kissing babies.” You finally answer.

Felicity strokes her neck, fingers caressing her racing pulse point. You smirk.

“Don't you have anything better to do?”

“Nope. Don't have a steady job, and since the DEO is paying now I don't really need one either.” J’onn crumbled quickly to your demands when you threatened to leave DEO service unless they compensated you for all your work. With a nice fat hazard pay bonus.

“About time, seriously, how many times have you saved lives since taking up the cape?” Felicity remarked, it was mainly rhetorical but you nodded in agreement anyway.

“What's things been like here?” Here being Squad Arrow. You were here to see Laurel mainly, having gotten close to her while she was in your city to help out on a case, but the older woman was currently in court and you were bored in her apartment, so you came to bother Oliver.

Annoying him with your superness was the perfect pick me up.

“You know, same old.” The blonde replied, getting up from her chair to get a cup of coffee from the newly installed food synthesizer. Courtesy of yours truly.

“Stopping Bond wanna be Villians, capital V?” You reply.

“Yeah, you know ho…holy shit…this is delicious. “ Felicity moans, taking another sip of her coffee.

You smirk, the moan could almost be described as orgasmic. “Yeah, got a lot more time to build some old Kryptonian tech.”

“Old my ass. It'll make anything I want?” She asked, looking at the small machine longingly. 

“As long as it has organic material and recipes, yep.” You answer and get up, a quick scan of the console showed Squad Arrow was still busy, giving you plenty of time to indulge in Felicity.

While Felicity types in the requirements for some overly complicated bogie dessert you slides up behind her, hands on her hips. You rest your chin on her shoulder while you draw her ass back to press your hard bulge against her ass.

She gasps, gripping the edge of the table to steady herself.

She’s in a dress with stockings and high heels, it's expensive and high end, which would mean only one thing. “Date Night.” You whisper across her ear, enjoying her shiver.

You don't need her to nod to know you're right. The synthesizer shows her requested dessert, you press the cook button for her even as you push her chest flat on the table.

The cook timer flashes 5:00 minutes and starts counting down.

You bunch her dress up, smirking at the panties and gerter belt, you space her legs apart and rub your bulge against her cunt.

“Fuck…we can't.” Felicity moans, hands holding fast to the desk as you rub against her, alternating pressure and tempo.

“Quiet.” You haven't dry humped like this since you were 15 and you went on a date with Lana Lang.

“Shit…” She moans, hand reaching back to grip your wrist.

You press hard and tight against her, the dry humping isn't really doing anything for you, but it's her driving crazy. You add a little superspeed, vibrating your hips.

“Fuuuuck!” Felicity tenses, perfectly manicured nails trying to dig into your skin. She moans, a loud, shrill thing as she cums.

Squirts.

You look down at her, eyebrow raised, her lace panties are ruined, soaked through with cum that's coating her thighs, even dripping down to the floor.

You look down at your own body, your tight black pants has a damp spot over the crotch now, which actually annoys you because it’s tough getting cum stains out of this suit.

The synthesizer dings, and the fragrant smell of a freshly made donut fills the space.

Both of you ignore it as you fist your hand in Felicity’s blonde hair, pulling her up and forcing your to look at you.

“Now look what you've done.” You say as you spin her around and push her down on her knees, eyelevel with your crotch. “Suck your mess clean.”

Felicity's breathing quickly, her eyes still glassy from her orgasm, but she leans forward after you tug roughly on her. She presses her lips to your covered cock, kissing first, then nipping, until finally she opens her mouth a little wider to suck on your bulge.

You watch as she moves her tongue against the smooth material of your uniform, which has gone from damp with cum to wet with spit and cum.

You pull her head back and tug up, like an obedient puppy she follows your wordless command.

With her heels on she reaches just to your clavicle. “Heels and dress off.” You command, stepping back to watch as she undresses. With her heels off she only makes to your pectorals.

Her head’s bowed, eyes cast downwards, hands folded behind her back. You smirk. “Someone knows the game.” You remark as you fist her hair again.

You slam her against the console, hard enough to jar a cry out of her.

“Answer me little cunt.” You order into her ear as you lean over her.

She swallows thickly, hands gripping the console, her heart pounding in chest. “Y…es, Kara.” She manages, voice thick from pain.

You relish the pain in her voice and almost soothingly you caress her back, soft, gently.

“Ahh.” She breaths out after a minute of you caressing her back, her muscles loose, no more pain.

You smirk and trail your hand down her back and over her ass, you cup on well toned cheek, playing with it gently, before you pull your hand back and deliver a super strengthen slap to it.

“Fuuck!” Felicity cries out with a sob, ass cheeks clenched, pained whimpers filling the air, tears rolling down her cheek.

“It's Mistress, little cunt. Repeat it.” You say, cool hand cupping a hot and rapidly bruising ass cheek.

“Y…yes Mistress.” She whimpers.

“Good girl, we’ll make a proper little toy out of you yet little cunt.” You whisper across her ear even as you drop another slap to the opposite cheek.

Felicity cries out, but she doesn't try to pull away from you, she's even pushing back into your over powered slaps.

Your cock is painfully hard, your sac heavy and fit to burst. Felicity’s ass is bright red under the lace of her panties, your hand prints imprinted perfectly on her invory skin.

“Tell me little cunt, does Oliver take you doggy?” You ask while using your heat vision to make a perfect cut along the crotch of her panties, flipping the piece of cloth up to show Felicity’s ass in all its red glory.

“No, missonary or cowgirl Mistress. He’s a boob man.” Felicity hisses as you cup both bruised cheeks.

“Pity, such lovely cheeks little cunt.” You tell her, eyes glowing hot as you prepare to mark the blonde. “Try not to scream.” You remark as you laser your own Kryptonian brand into her skin.

Felicity gasps, body tensing, ass clenching, you can hear as her teeth grind against each other. But she doesn't scream.

“Good girl little cunt.” You say as you finish the brand.

“Th…thank you Mistress.” Her voice is thick with unshed tears and pain.

You pull her up and turn her around. Her eyes are puffy, her lipstick smuged and her bottom lip bitten swollen, her cheeks are streaked with tears.

Your amazed her makeup as held up as well as it has.

You switch from a grip in her hair to wrapping your hand around her neck, lifting her up and siting her down on the console.

“OW! FUCK.” She cries as her ass meets solid surface.

You smile at the pain in her voice, forcing her to lay back with your hand around her throat while your other hand thumbs the ring across your pointer finger.

Your suit retracts back into the ring, leaving you naked, with your hard cock on full displace.

“Jesus, that’s  _ big. _ ” Felicity breaths out when your cock comes out out, eyes big in awe, her legs wrapping instinctually around your waist. 

You grip the base of your cock, holding it steady as you press the tip to Felicity cunt. “So warm and wet, are you ready for my cock little cunt?” You ask, not really waiting for an answer because you push in.

You close your eyes, ears ringing with Felicity’s cry as your head pops inside her tight ring of muscle. Her pussy grips you tight, she's slick and hot, and you aren't gentle.

You don't give her time to settle, don't give time to have her pussy relax, her arms gripping at your forearms as you thrust all 10 inches of cock inside her.

“Mistress!” Her voice is loud, body tense, she's coming from the violent entry.

You draw out in one stroke, your cock dragging against her pussy walls as they hug you tight. Felicity's eyes glassy, her lips parted, her face, neck and chest flush.

Both of you groan when you push back in, a little hard than the first entry. And that's how you move, pulling out slow, dragging your smooth steel cock against her walls, then thrusting back in, hard, roughly, deeply.

She groans, whimpers, her fingers trying to dig into your skin as you claim her. Own her. Your own fingers digging into her hips, holding tight, bruising her ivory skin.

Your breath is steady, hardly any effort for you even as you start to rut, short hard thrusts, your cock pressing hard into her cervix.

“Fuck, such a tight little cunt.” You tell her, hand around her throat flexing and squeezing, cutting off her air flow even as you lean over her, reaching deeper with your cock.

The room is heavily scented with sex, filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, the wet squlsh of wet, sloppy fucking. Of Felicity sucking in big gulps of air when you let her breath again. 

You close your eyes, groaning as her walls hug you tight again, she tenses in another orgasm brought from the hard fucking you give her.

You open your eyes, watching as you arches her back, you tighten your hand around her throat again, your other hand coming up to slap at her right cheek.

The slap is loud, almost as loud as the creaking of the console from the force you're putting behind your thrust. “Ungrateful little cunt, who said you could cum?”

Her eyes are wide now, face going purple from the lack of air, the scent of fear, lust and adrenaline are thick in her pores.

You give one more thrust, deep enough and hard enough your cock head pops into her cervix. You cum, groaning, body tensing, white hot cum shooting streight into her womb.

You release her throat, and she gasps, taking big greedy lungfuls of air to get back what you didn't allow her to have.

You pull out after a minute, and without you holding her down on the console anymore she drops to the floor. Heavy and boneless, rubbing at her bruised and sore neck, a hand cupping between her legs where a small trickle of bloody sperm comes out.

“A lovely little cunt.” You tell her.

The console sounds and you look over, the computers are luckily still functional, but the table is a little bent, you look at the notification sent from Diggle, a all clear and coming back message.

You sigh, play time is over.

You pick a still hazy eyed Felicity up, you fix her dress and using superspeed get her in a private back room that’s used for sleeping. You lock the door behind you before zooming back to the console.

You fix the bent metal, easily bent back into shape, you clear the cum and blood mixture that’s pooled on the floor away with your heat vision.

The last part of your clean up is to use your breath to blow the scent of sex up the vents. When all is done, you sit and wait. 


	4. Astra In-Ze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family reunion. With a sadist.

You're in space, naked as the day you came from the birthing pod, lazily floating in zero gravity as you soak up those wonderful, glorious sun rays. 

It's been a busy month for you, saving person after person, city after city, country after country. 

Fucking beautiful women. 

You've been up here since last night, just supercharging your cells, contemplating your next moves. 

In the last month you've graced the front cover of tabloids the world over, you've dined with kings and queens, presidents, and even very, very privetly with dictators. 

Everyone in the world knows your name now, sings your praises. You've been actively manipulating everyone on earth to think you're the second coming of Christ. 

You laugh, a deep, long, humorous chuckle. “So _easy_, humans, you smile and compliment them and they'll fall over themselves to accommodate you. Weak little servs.” 

Of course, you know not to raise your opinions anywhere on Earth. Especially not near your cousin. You don't know how you didn't see it, the weakness of Clark. 

You find it impossible to call him Kal-El. 

Your smile becomes mirthless. You truly are the Last Daughter of Krypton. 

The last child to remember the stories, the songs, the poems, prayers. The history and myths. You remember the sciences and inventions, old and new. 

Clark only knows these things in abstract, so raised by the humans, that when it came to his own people, own culture, he had but a small ounce of respect and reverence left to give. 

Oh your aunt and her husband, plus their cohorts are still alive. Still Kryptonian, they still remember the same things you do. But it's different with them. 

You would weep if you had any tears left to cry. 

“_Supergirl, you there?_” Agent Vasquez. 

You move from drifting on your back to floating upright. “What is it?” 

“_Astra is standing outside CatCo_.”

You frown, using your enhanced vision to look for her. You see her, just standing there, arms hung limply by her side. Not engaging even as the civilians are evacuating. 

You touch your ring with your thumb, within nanoseconds your new custume is wrapped snug around you. 

You liked Winn’s attempt at your first suit, it was innocent, while being grown up. But it was for a girl. 

And it was pandering to your cousin, you never liked the blue and red. 

Your new suit was perfect for _you_. A white belt with your own personal Kryptonian Glyph etched into it separating a long sleeved figure hugging shirt from your tight pants, riding boots with clips on the sides finished off your suit. 

No cape. 

All of it made from the same material as your old cape, all in black with the belt the only thing breaking the dark color scheme. And with your new haircut it was much more you. 

You take one last draw of sunlight, feeling euphoric as your cells store the energy and converts it all into what makes you a God. 

“Vasquez.”

“_Yes Supergirl_?”

“Try to remember it's _Superwoman_ now.” You remark as you fly down to earth. 

“_Oh...yeah, I’ll remember Superwoman. Sorry_.” Vasquez’s tone was apologetic and you can't help put purr back. 

“That's alright _agent_. You can make it up to me later.” 

Just before another reply can be made you switch off your comms and land, on your feet, gently and softly, barely disturbing any dust, in front of your aunt. 

You don't put your hands on your hips, you don't jut out your chin and you don't push out your bust. You stand tall, proud, spine straight. Like she and Mother taught you to. 

She looks at you, eyes dragging over your body, taking in your personal Glyph, your stance. “I'm glad you've dropped the human pretense and excepted who you are little one. Who you truly are.”

The slightest dip of your head is the only acknowledgement of her comment. Your eyes sweep over her, she looks tired, circles under her eyes, muscles just a little too tense. 

You hear the shutter of a camera and turn your head to see James, taking pictures, with Cat and Lucy standing just behind him, the former giving orders to the man. 

“Don't move.” You turn your attention back to your aunt. 

“_You invited me here little one._” The Kryptonian is flawless, and it almost brings you to your knees. 

Clark doesn't speak it but for the most common words, and you could never get Alex or Eliza to learn enough of it to have a full conversation with them so you spoke it to yourself, in your head, the natural language of your thoughts. Until you turned 20 and switched to English. 

“_You took your own initiative to come here Astra_.” You don't call her aunt, and the way her face jerks and her eyes begin to glisten you know that hurts her more than anything else you could do to her. 

“_I come in peace little one. I even bring a offering_.”

“_And what's that_?” 

“_Non has been neutralized and no longer poses a threat to Earth and her people_.” Her voice is emotionless. 

That explains her haggard appearance, you focus your eyes on her suit, seeing the little micro tears. She's been in a battle, but made an effort to clean herself up. 

“_And the others?_” 

“_They will follow my sole commands now_.” And here her somewhat slouched shoulders straightens up. She's standing tall now, prideful. 

The General she was lauted as before she fell from grace. 

You give a last nod to James and Lucy before you step forwards. Astra blinks, just as you fist your hand in her hair. 

A breath has you in the air, high up in the stratosphere, an exhale and you land in the Sahara desert, Astra’s knees buckle from the hard landing, falling down, your iron hold on her hair the only thing keeping her from eating sand.

She looks up at you, eyes bright, defiant. 

Proud. 

You drag your aunt into your fortress. It took some negotiating to get all your belongings from the pod your parents put you in returned, but it was well worth it to have a place of your own. 

A little more impenetrable than Clark's. 

She struggles as you drag her by the hair, her nails actually succeeding in digging into your skin. But she's weak, tired, not enough solar energy to convert to power, while you, you're a fully charged double A battery fresh off assembly. 

“Little One!” She yells, scratching at your hand. 

You drag her through the halls of your fortress, ignoring her struggles, her cries. Another minute of walking and you enter the room you designed just for her inhabitation. 

Immediately the Red Sun lights inside the room take effect, you feel weak, human. By the way Astra gasps you know she feels the same way. 

A second later you're back to your Yellow Sun empowered self. You smile, thumb brushing lightly over your ring. 

You throw her on the bed, and before she even has time to settle on the soft mattress you have thick polyester ropes knotted tightly around her wrists and ankles, you pull each rope tight and cinch it off to the carabiners connected to the head and foot of your platform bed. 

When you're done Astra is spread eagle on your bed, it's a quick thing to rip her suit into threads and leave her in nothing except her panties. You break the kryptonite inhibitor in half right in front her before throwing the broken pieces in the deconstructor. 

Your eyes scan over her body, her slim shoulders, heavy breasts, flat stomach, smooth pubis mons, her spreading labia, her toned and shapely legs. You lick your lips. “We’re going to have a lot of fun today Astra.”

“Little one, stop what you are doing now!” She's struggling against her bonds, against the bed. 

And maybe if she wasn't already so weak you wouldn't have gotten the upper hand so quickly, her struggles become sluggish, she's expanding energy she doesn't have to spare. 

“Kara Zor-El! Release me!” Her struggles have mostly stopped, her breath is ragged, her chest heaving. 

You ignore her for the moment in favor of getting your tools ready, clips, some thread, a metal mouth bit. 

You settle your tools on the bed and yourself between her legs. You place your hands on either side of her stomach and lean over her, your lips just inches from hears. “Remember when I was younger, you would sleep over, and in the dead of night with everyone asleep I would sneak into your bed.” You ask. 

“Yes.” Astra’s eyes are avoiding yours now, she's pressing down hard into the matress to put distance between your lips. 

“Today, I'm not just going to dream of claiming you.” You tell her softly, leaning in to take her plump bottom lip between your teeth, you suck on it for a second before she jerks her head back. 

“No! You can't I'm your aunt!” She yells, her lip bloody, her eyes wild. She doesn't jerk against the ropes because she knows that's futile, but she does shake her head back and forth. 

You take the metal bit in your hands, you hold it up for her to see before you attach it to her mouth, in between her teeth. “While it's true that on Krypton familial coupling was forbidden, we're no longer on Krypton, its laws no longer apply.” 

Your hands rest on her hips and you watch each other. You smile at her. “Don't be so glum Astra, it'll be fun.” 

Her eyes blaze, angry at you, this situation. 

You lean down, nose carassing her shoulder, inhaling her scent of sweat, roses and the ocean as your hands busy themselves with cupping her full breasts. 

You squeeze them, your thumbs and forefingers working in tandem to teak both nipples. 

“Aarrg!” Astra screams, thrashing against you, breaking your hold on her breasts. 

You growl and sit back on your hunches. You pick up the metal clips from the foot of the bed. “If you won't stay still like a good girl, I'll just have to make it so that you won't want to move.”

You take a clip and Astra’s right nipple between your fingers, she bucks against your hold, spine arching as she tries to get you to release her nipple but you hold fast and attach the cold steel around her nipple, doing the same to her left one. 

When both clips are attached to her stiff nipples you smile. “Such a beautiful sight.” You tell her, fingers playing with the little nubs. “Now comes the fun part. Try not to squirm too much now.” 

You lick your lips, eyes zeroed in on those fluffy pink lips, your fingers inch slowly until just the tips of them ghost against her outer lips. 

You smile up at her, eyes momentarily distracted by a drop of sweat that trails down from her forehead. 

You pinch her left labia majora between thumb and forefinger, pulling it outwards, you attach 3 clips, top, middle and at the bottom end of the labia. 

She thrashers, making it impossible to fasten the other 3 to her right labia but you wait it out and after a minute she stops, breathing hard. 

You can hear her heart, beating so fast in her chest it hammers against her ribcage. 

You attach the last 3 to her right labia with the same detached precision. When it's done you tap your left wrist, a beep sounds in the room as your wristcomm activates, you bring up the camera feed you have of this room, you set the camera to record before turning your comm back off. 

You take the thread and start to tie the clips together. You start by lacing two separate threads to her right and left nipple clip, you connect the threads together and corset them around her waist, clinching it tight. 

Next you connect the thread in a criss-cross pattern through the eye holes of the clips before knotting the threads around her thighs, clinching the left over thread to her rope corset. 

It only takes you 2 minutes to finish and when you are you lick your lips at the sight. Her nipples pinched, peaked and red, her waist corseted tightly and slim, her labia majora spread open, exposing her clit, her labia minora and her veginal opening. 

It's an exquisite sight to take in. 

“Now, try not to move, or you'll damage your nipples, _and_, your labia.” You tell her with a smirk. 

She glares at you but stays still, her muscles tight. 

You thumb your ring and your suit retracts from your body. You trail a hand down your naked over your pectorals, down your abdominals, glossing over your nonexistent bellybutton until your hand wraps around your cock. 

You groan, head falling back. You're hard, your smooth cock pulsing in your hand as you stroke yourself, thick pre-cum oozing from the tip in fat droplets, your balls heavy with unspent sperm. 

You slide closer to her, until your knees are flush with her thighs, you lean over her, one hand keeping you up as you use your other to smear pre-cum over her open cunt. 

Astra gasps, eyes wide, pleading with you to stop. When your cock pushes against her opening her head thrashers, the only body part that she risks moving. 

“Rao.” You breath, she's not wet with arousal, her body not responding to you as quickly as Alex or Cat. But she's dripping sweat and you're oozing enough pre-cum to slicken up the way as you push your head against her pussy hole, popping inside her warm walls. 

She grips you tight, resisting your entry. Her face is wet, with tears or sweat you can't distinguish. 

You lean in and licking the wetness up, sinking deeper. She's not a virgin, but she's tight, not used to a cock as big as yours. Non was probably not well endowed. 

She whimpers when you force more of your steel inside her. 

“Fuck.” You're all in, pressed flush to her. You draw out, dragging against her walls, your draw is easier than your push, she's slick now, not just from your pre, there's blood on your skin now, blood dripping down in slow drops. 

You lean over her, knees sliding full under her thighs to lift them up, letting you sink deeper into her when you thrust. 

Astra’s eyes are closed, head tilted to the right, but you don't mind because it leaves her neck open to your lips. Your teeth. 

You suck on her racing pulse, nibbling on it as you thrust in and out of her, your cock sliding deep, stretching her, filling her up. 

Your hands fist in the sheets, your teeth sink into her skin, blood filling your mouth as you rock against her, you're ready to burst inside her, to fill her up. The sight of her restrained and spread like this is out of a dream for you. 

Your hips move faster, breath ragged. Her chest is heaving, her neck bleeding from your deep bite. You straighten up, fingers digging into her thighs as you speed up, slamming into her roughly, deeply. 

She screams around the bit in her mouth, shaking her head back and forth. 

Your fingers are slipping from your grip on her thighs, slick from mixed blood and sweat. 

You thrust hard, burying yourself to the root, your spine stiffens up, your balls pulse. 

You orgasm, pumping your thick cum into her, filling her.

You pull out, stroking yourself with quick short strokes of your cock to splatter the last of your cum against her labia minora. 

When you're completely empty you sit back on your hunches and roll your neck as you sigh deeply. 

You're eyes trail over her, she's a mess, covered in sweat, blood smeared over her neck, shoulders and thighs, cum covering her opened cunt. It's a beautiful sight to behold.

You start to untie her, you undo the thread first, then you start to remove clips, here you smile down at her and you know there's a sadistic glint in your eyes because you don't remove them gently. 

You remove the left nipple clip first, simply pulling it off quickly. “Aaargh!” Her scream is loud, pained, she trashes now, trying to get loose in earnest. 

All it does is tire her out and after 2 minutes of struggling she slumps down into the mattress again. “_I will never forgive you!_” 

You look at her then, hearing burning behind your eyes, and the way hers widens, the way she flinches when you remove the right nipple clip tells you she's afraid. 

You take off the other 6 clips from her labia and she doesn't scream, through the pain is intense. 

Your eyes drift over her when you're done and your eyes focus on her mons, you grip her bloody thighs as you release the build up of heat behind your eyes, burning your Glyph into her skin as a permanent reminder of who she belongs to. 

“I will never forgive either of you.” You reply back in English. 


	5. Winn Schott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn's dad is out to get her. And being the best friend you are, you bring her your desert fortress for "protection"

“This is Awesome!” Winn is geeking out, running from sand column to sand columns, eyeing the sculptures of some of your family's, both In-Ze and El, most celebrated members. Exception being your father, mother and uncle. Though your aunt Lara was there. 

Her current troubles with her dad forgotten in favor of getting another glimpse of Kryptonian tech. 

She comes to a stop just in front of a platform, made from sand like the rest of your fortress, with your Glyph stamped proudly into it. 

“_Oh my god_!” The short brunette shouts, running to another platform that has mannequins on it, holding formal Kryptonian clothing, including the first suit she made for you. “You have it on display. The suit _I_ made is on display!”

She bends down, giving you the perfect view of her ass in her tight jeans to read the information on the plaque placed just in front of the suit. “_Made By Winnifred Schott, beloved friend and confidant._ GTFO!”

You wince, finger coming up to scratch at your ear. “Winn, super hearing.” You reprimand her. 

Winn looks back at you, eyes apologetic, she drops her head, looking down at her feet. “Sorry. It's just…you're showcasing the suit...and that's big...to me…and I'm a friend and confident...beloved..and you have _my_ name up there Kara.” 

You walk up to her and place your hands on her shoulders, her eyes snap up, and you wince again because you heard the creak of her neck. “I appreciate what you do for me Winn.”

Winn looks at you with awe in her eyes. 

The look is nothing new, even before she knew you were Kryptonian she'd look at you with devotion, with dedication. She would look at you like you were her fantasy come true. 

You lick your lips, normally you ignored it, you wouldn't take adventage of her like that. But that was the old Kara, the weak Kara. That was Kara Danvers. 

You're Kara Zor-El. 

Your hand slides from her neck to tangle in her bobcut, gripping tight. She gasps when you tug her head back, hands come up to press against your arms but not to push you away. 

“_Kara_.” Her voice is a whimper, her body quivers, already her arousal scents the air, fills your nose. 

You breath in deep, closing your eyes as you savor it. When you look down at her again her eyes are wide, starting to go glossy. You lean in, nose caressing over her jaw, lips just under her ear lobe. “_Beg_ little human.”

“_Please_.” Her heart is racing, pounding into her chest, her hands slide down from your arms down to your waist, holding fast to your hips. 

Her knees buckle, your grip in her hair keep her up, she's kneeling, she's already needy and breathless and you haven't really started yet. But you indulge her, let her settle on her knees.

Her hands fumble at your belt, and it takes her 5 tries with her clumsy fingers before she gets the buckle undone, undoing the buttons of your jeans are easier, quicker. Your pants are round your ankles, her hands digging into your ass, her face pressed into your brief covered cock. 

She breaths you in, and you watch as she sucks you through the cotton, hand tightening in her hair in response to her curious little nibble at your balls. 

“Pull them down.” Your voice is husky, thick. You want her mouth around you, you doubt she'll know what to do aside from an academic knowledge gleened from watching porn, but you want her to choke and gag on your cock. You want her to find it difficult to suck you off but do it anyway because it'll make you happy. 

She follows your command quickly, pulling your cotton briefs down to lay at your ankles with your pants, you tug on her hair, pulling her face back into your crotch. 

She breaths you in, eyes fluttering as she does, you tug her hair again and like a well taught pet she opens her mouth but she doesn't take the thick head of your cock in her mouth, instead she sucks at the base, near your balls. 

She licks, sucks, nibbles at your smooth skin, one hand reaching up to fondle your heavy balls. She's gentle, reverent, like a peasent worshipping at the alter of their God. 

You let her avoid the inevitable for a moment longer because her efforts feel good, her worship of you reminds you why continue to play the hero in public. 

Her mouth moves from sucking you gently at the base of your cock to take your full balls into her mouth.

You groan, fist tightening in her hair when she baths you with her tongue, sucking on them eagerly. Her mouth is hot, most, her tongue just the slightest bit rough. 

Pre-cum oozes from your cock head in thick milky drops, dropping to the floor, you cup your hand under the weeping head to collect some, when you have enough to fill your palm you tangle the wet hand into Winn’s hair, smearing it into her scalp. 

Winn moans, loud, excited, your balls popping out of her mouth so that she can take a breath, gulping in air. 

You tug her head back and grip your cock with your free hand, you stroke yourself slowly, pointing your cock head right in front of her face. “Tongue out.” You command, as a fat glob of pre oozes from your tip. 

Winn pushes her tongue eagerly, even straining against your hold to swipe her tongue over your cock head, needy for that drop of cum. 

You smirk, poor love sick puppy Winn, so starved for attention, so eager to please. 

“I'll give you all the attention in the world tonight.” You tell her, smearing your cock head against her tongue, letting her taste your cum. 

“Hmmm.” Her moan is loud, deep, and the way she moves her tongue, sliding it in and out from underneath your cock tells you she's eager for more. 

You give her what she wants and tip forwards, sliding into her throat. You manage 5 inches before she gags, her hands coming up to push at your hips. 

“Breath through your nose, I'm not stopping.” You tell her, shallowly thrusting back and forth, your length sliding across her tongue, your cock head hitting the back of her throat with each thrust, causing her to gag and more spit to coat your cock. 

Her hands slide from your hips to your ass and she tries to dig her nails in even as she swallows around you, humming. 

“Shit.” You grunt, bucking your hips as her oral muscles all vibrate around you cock, as they convulse around you.

“Open your mouth wide.” You fist both hands in her hair and grip tight. You start thrusting into her mouth, pistoning your hips, thrust hard, moving deep, burying all 10 inches down her throat over and over. 

She gags, spit, thick and frothy from your pre dripples out of her mouth, sticking to the corners of her mouth, coating cock, covering her chest. 

“What a sloppy little human.” You tell her, cock sliding as deep down her throat as you can force it. 

She tries to swallow around you, tries to hum, but you keep hitting the back of her throat causing her bag reflex to trigger. 

3 more thrusts and you pull out, you drop one hand from Winn’s hair to wrap around your cock, stroking yourself furious. 5 pumps of your hand and thick ropes of hot sticky cum land on her face, you stroke yourself until nothing more oozes from the head of your cock. 

You kick off your pants and shoes and pull Winn up by her hair when you have no more cum to give her, all of it already coating her face. You smile at your handy work and drag her through the fortress to the living quarters, heading for your room. 

You throw her onto the bed, your eyes flash white and a second later Winn's clothes fall off her body. 

“Shit...thats hot.” Winn moans, rolling onto her hands and knees, she crawls to where you stand at the foot of the bed. She licks her lips, leaning in close to your crotch to trail kisses along your hips, her breath ghosting over your cock. 

You unbutton your shirt, pulling it off and throwing it aside, you fist your hands in Winn's hair and hold her head still as you slap your dick across her cheeks. 

“Please.” Her hands are flat on the bed keeping her up, and even though she can't move her head she still tries to get you in her mouth, opening it wide hoping you'll pop inside, her tongue reaching for you. 

You throw her onto her back and take hold of her legs, dragging her until her butt is just slightly over the bed, you keep her legs slung over one shoulder as you push your cock head against her pussy, pressing against it. 

“O…oh.” She gasps, hands gripping the edge of the bed as you push yourself into her. 

You look down at her, her glossy eyes are locked on your cock, biting her lip as it slowly disappears inside her, her cheeks are flushed, lips swollen, chest heaving. 

Your free hand drops down to her hip when you meet resistance, she's a virgin. You grin, pressing against the barrier. “In Ancient Krypton women like me were revered, and worshiped. We were the only Kryptonians to have multiple partners and once a year all virgins in a village would be brought before us and we'd take their virginities.” 

You press harder against the barrier, stretching it. Winn whimpers in pain, eyes coming up to meet yours. “We would do it roughly. Make them bleed. The first child the girls bore would must certainly be a child from that rough coupling. Do you know why I tell you this?” 

“Y…yes.” She swallows, her pale chest is red, her breasts falling and rising quickly, her pulse point throbbing against the skin of her neck. 

“Scream for me.” You thrust in, breaking her hyman, burying yourself to the hilt inside her. 

“Aargh!” She screams for you, tightens around you, tears are in her eyes, falling. 

Your fingers dig into her hip, she's warm, wet, tight and unprepared for someone of your girth. Your eyes close, head tilts back as you draw out. 

“Aahh.” Her moan is soft, breathy, her walls close tight around you, reluctant to let you go. 

Your cock drags against her walls until it's just your cock head inside her. You move back in, a little faster than before, a little harder. Deeper.

Her hands go from gripping the edge of the bed to gripping your thighs. 

You thrusting into her harder, hips slamming into hers, your balls smacking against her ass. The sound of skin slapping against skin loud in your ears, the sound of her breathy gasps and moans adding to the symphony. 

Your bury yourself deep inside her with each hard thrust. “Fuck.” you groan as Winn tightens around you like a vice. 

“Kara!” She shudders, muscles tensing, pussy convulsing around you as she cums. 

You grunt and speeding up, hips pistoning, fingers drawing blood from her hips with how hard your digging into her skin. 

Your balls are wet from Winn's slick and when they smack against her ass the wet slap music to your ears as you bury your cock to the hilt inside her tight pussy.

“Hmmgh!” She cried out and her walls convulsing around you sends you over your own cliff. 

“Rao.” You groan, balls tighten as they empty. You move your hips, back and forth, pushing your thick cum deeper into her pussy.

“God...t..this was...so worth it.” Winn gasps out between big gulps of air. She's a mess, hair covered in cum, face covered in cum and sweat, her cheeks flushed with blood and her lips swollen.

You shrug her legs from your shoulder and pull out of her. You pat her ass.

“Not so bad for a human.”


	6. Iris West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gets an interview with Superwoman. Kara manipulates the situation to fuck her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you that have read this, have given kudos, have left comments and bookmarked this work. Thanks. Really, makes the headache from writing three different plots back to back well worth it.

“We're almost done. So, Superwoman, why the sudden change?”

You arch your brow at Iris, mouthing, _seriously_? 

She just shrugs and just taps her writing pad with her pen as if that's all you need to know. 

“Well, I realized I didn't control my own destiny. When I stopped that plane from crashing, it was personal to me. When I kept going out, it was because I couldn't just go back to siting idly by. I wore a costume that didn't fit my personality, I wore colors that was someone else's. I wasn't my own person.” All of which were true, you was conforming to the ideals of other people. 

Iris looks at you with sympathy in her eyes, you clench your fist. “What changed?”

“I was having a hard time at work. My boss was ruthless and took it a step too far and I realized I just couldn't go on hiding like I was. I needed to be my own person, so I cut my hair, changed my outfit to change my personality. Took up causes that were important to me.”

“Like gender equality, free education, equal rights for the Alien and LGBTQ communities?” Iris interrupts you, mouthing _sorry_ to you. 

“Yes. As woman, an alien and a proud LGBTQ member myself, I feel it's not only a duty, but a great honor to bring up the difficulties some of the people that are like me face in other countries.” 

“Second to last question, were you anxious to come out as gay? ” Iris says, hand coming up to tuck a stray stand of hair behind her ear. 

You lean back in your seat, hand tapping at your jogger covered leg. You were still dressed in your workout clothes, joggers, a Winnie-the-Pooh graphic singlet and black converse shoes, since you were in Central City initially to have a nice super sparing match with Barry. 

You run a hand over your hair, braided tight against your scalp in viking braids. “I wasn't really trying to hide it and people never went, ‘Hey Supergirl, you into girls ?’ they just assumed based on my looks that I was straight and I didn't really care. Until I decided to fly my rainbow flag a little higher.” 

“How does being called Superwoman instead of Supergirl feel? Do you think Cat Grant gave you that first name out of malice? And finally, how does Superman feel about you being everywhere at once and just being more badass than him?”

You laugh softly, hand coming up to rub the back of your neck in a show of shyness at the praise. “Well, to the first it feels amazing to be seen as a woman and not a girl. And no, I don't think Ms. Grant did it out of malice, really a month ago I was a girl, constantly depending on others, constantly making stupid mistakes. A month ago Supergirl fit me to a T, not so much now though. As to my cousin, he's happy for the help. And I'm not actually everywhere at once, I wish I was though.” Here you put some emotion into your voice, making it heavy, softer, like you're choking up, you make your eyes glisten, as if with unshed tears. “I wish I could be everywhere at once, but sometimes I have to pick and choose which crisis needs my immediate attentions, and that means letting other things go. 

“Now that I have open communication with police forces around the world though it's easier to just let them know about a situation happening, but there is a difference between me and them and sometimes they arrive too late on the scene. And that's a heart wrenching defeat to me.” You sniffle, Iris is quick to turn the recorder off and move across to the couch you're sitting on. 

“You're amazing, I know it must suck to have this amazing power and yet not be able to save everyone. But I'm sure those you do manage to save appreciate it all the more for the sacrifice you had to make.” Iris says softly, her arms coming around to hold you. 

You force out a sob, particularly hard when you feel like laughing your eyes out, you hide your face in the offered crook of Iris’s neck, hands fisting in her white linen blouse. 

You make crying noises for 2 minutes, even managing to force out enough tears to wet her blouse a little. Finally when you can't manage any more you pull back. “Thank you. It just gets to me sometimes.” You tell her, your voice just a little nasaly. 

Iris hands you a tissue and rubs at your arm soothingly. “I get it, Barry gets like this too sometimes.”

You dab the forced tears from your eyes and blow your nose softly before throwing it in the wastebasket. 

“Thanks for this. Really. I know you must be sick of this by now, giving interview after interview. I even got you something as thanks!” She says excitedly, jumping up from the couch and running to the kitchen. 

You watch her ass bounce and move in her tight pants, your cock already coming to attention in your joggers. You squeeze yourself, licking your lips at the thought of being buried balls deep in the mocha skinned girl. 

“If you're anything like Barry, you're always hungry, so in thanks for doing this interview, but also for everything you've done in the world this past month.” As Iris speaks her voice gets closer and closer until she's coming out of the kitchen with a 3 tiered dark chocolate ganache coating. “Barry said vanilla cake with salted caremel icing and dark chocolate ganache was your favorite. I hope it tastes good.” She places the cake down on the table in front of you, hands locked together in front, twisting nervously. 

You take a subtle sniff of the cake. “It smells good. Looks amazing. Thank you.”

After you eat a good half of the cake, which really wasn't half bad, you help Iris with dishes and let her talk. 

You listen to her, making affirmative noises now and again. When the dishes are done you move to the living room again, drinking wine because the sun is setting and no one is driving anywhere. 

You learn she broke up with her boyfriend 3 months ago, that she hasn't had sex since than, not even masterbation. You learn about how her dad is at a training seminar in the next city over, how Barry has his own little apartment and how she's alone for the next 3 days. 

By the time she finally shuts up its well past midnight and she has guilt radiating from her. 

You tell her it's fine, you can fly home but she insists you stay the night, and you only put up the bare minimum of arguing. 

She sets you up in Barry’s old room, your wince is pronaunced because the room smells of him, boy pheromones, sweat and the very old musty smell of ejaculate. 

When she asks what's wrong you make a big show of not wanting to tell her until you finally let her think she twisted your warm enough that you tell her about the smell. She scrunches her nose and apologizes, offers to share her bed for the night while under her breath promising to have Barry go over his room with bleach. 

That's how you end up in Iris West’s bed, both of you laying on your side with the other girl’s plump ass pushed into your hard cock. 

You've waited for 2 hours, until she was deep in her sleep cycle and now you move. 

She's wearing a pair of Hello Kitty sleep shorts which you easily manage to pull off her, her white lace boy shorts go next. 

You lick your lips and cup a full ass cheek in your hand, fondling it, your touch is soft, light, there's no reaction from her. So you increase the pressure until you're squeeze her cheek roughly. 

“_Hmm_.” The moan is breathy, soft, but aside from it Iris stays asleep. 

You smile and reach into your joggers, pulling your cock out. Your joggers are ruined, a big cum stain on the front because you went commando, but you don't really care about it as you stroke yourself. 

You smear cum down Iris ass cheek, it leaves a shiny wet trail on her mocha skin. 

You groan into your pillow and lean your front into Iris's back, pushing her into the mattress. She still doesn't wake and your truly amazed she's still asleep. 

“Ahh.” Your cock sliding between her ass creek and settling against her anus gets a sleepy whimper from her. 

“S…stooop.” The thick wet head of your cock pushing past the resistance of her tight anal ring has her confusedly, sleepily calling out, has her body tightening and her hands reaching blindly back to your hips to stop you even as you slide more of your thick cock into her. 

She tries to buck you off, more awake now, as you bury yourself completely inside her. She's crying now, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Her ass is hot, tight, and you know she's never had anything up here. Not her fingers, toys or even let her exes fuck her like this. 

You smile into her neck, and the away she struggles even harder means she felt it, you brace your right arm over her shoulders as you start to pull out of her. 

When it's just the tip left inside her you whisper to her very softly. “I'm going to fuck you like this until I cum Iris, I'm going to fill your stomach up with my seed. You can cry, you can yell, but if you struggle against me, this will hurt a thousand times more than it already is. Okay?” 

She's breathing fast, inhaling big gasping breaths, her heart beating like a humming bird's, her ass clenching around your cock head. 

If drives you crazy and you want to get on with claiming a new girl. 

“Answer me now Iris.” You order, sinking in an inch of your cock. 

“O...okay, I won't struggle.” She finally gets out, voice surprisingly subtle. 

Your lips graze the back of her neck, your teeth nip at her earlobe as you thrust back into her, groaning. “Fuck…good girl Iris.”

You lay over her, hands on either side of her stomach as you move in and out of you, rocking your hips all the while. 

You close your eyes, savoring the tight grip on your cock. Her ass is like a furnace around your cock, hot as can be, squeezing around you like a vice. 

Your hands move to her hips and you pull her up with a burst of superspeed until you're both on your knees. 

“Fuck.” Both of you groan. 

The new position let's you slam into her harder, deeper and faster. Let's you piston your hips a little easier. 

Her hands fist the sheets, trying to keep herself steady as you slam into her hard enough to send her rocking forwards, to make the bed move. 

Flesh slapping against flesh echoes around the room and you wish you had a mirror to fuck her in front of because each time you thrust into her and send her rocking forwards, her breasts sway forwards as well, and when they come back they smack into her chest. 

Your fingers dig deep into her hips, and for a moment your steady pistoning gets interrupted as you pick up the scent. At first it's too subtle to distinguish, but as you keep thrusting into her it gets more pronaunced. 

As your heavy and hanging balls smack against her pussy with every rough push of your hips you pick up the scent of her arousal. 

“Fuck.” You close your eyes, one hand moving to thread through her hair, pulling on it roughly as you slam into her. Hard enough that you knock her off her elbows and she goes face first into her pillow, deep enough your cock is buried to the hilt. “Rao, what a tight little ass. You're gonna be ruined after this my Iris, no man, toy or animal will be enough for you, you'll come crawling back to me each time.” You tell her, voice rough as you near your peak. 

The sound of fingers rubbing at a wet pussy and soft breathy gasps has you opening your eyes, smirking down at your pet. 

As you near your peak you feel your eyes heat up and you pause in your thrusting to look down at Iris’s ass cheeks. 

“N…o...don...stop.” Iris gasps out, ass trying to push back on your dick, you deliver a super strengthened slap to her left ass cheek. 

“Aaahhhrg!” Her body tenses, and the scent of her arousal gets more intense as her juice trickles out her untouched pussy. As she cums she tries to move forwards off your dick. 

You hands on her hips stop her. You give her left ass cheek another slap, watching it jiggle, before you let the heat building behind your eyes to release. 

“Aaargh!” This isn't a scream of pleasure, it's one of intense pain from the Glyph now lasered into her skin. 

One hand returns back to fist in Iris’s hair as you start to thrust again, picking up right where you left off, with fast, deep thrusts. 

You close your eyes and move your hands to hold onto Iris’s neck, you flex your fingers, squeezing. Her own fingers come up in defense, clawing at yours. 

“Fuck.” You moan, thrusting harder into her. You're close, your balls ready to burst, it takes one more deep thrust and your spilling into her. 

You slow your thrusts down as you finish inside her, pushing your thick cum deeper into her ass. When you're finally empty you slump over her, taking deep breaths as you settle back down from your orgasm. 

Iris is gasping, sucking in deep breaths mixed with coughs and gags. 

When you're soft you pull out and roll out of bed, you tuck your soft dick back in your pants, stretch your body out, sighing when you hear that satisfying pop. 

You flash out of the room and return a few seconds later with a glass of water and an ibuprofen. You kneel back down until your eye to eye with Iris. 

Her eyes are puffy from crying, her lips is swollen and bleeding from where she must have been biting it and already your hand marks where turning purple around her throat. 

You give her ass with your Glyph on it a pat, and before Iris even has a chance to exhale you're already down the stairs, out of the house and up in the air. 

As you fly back to National City you can't help but whistle Another One Bites The Dust by Queen. 

Best Band Ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a particular male character that you guys want swapped and used in a chapter? 
> 
> Just keep in mind that only characters that haven't had a gender pronoun attached to their name are eligible.


	7. Lois Lane

Your fingers are tapping impatiently against your thigh and you're glad General Lane currently has his back turned to you, otherwise he would be a puddle of human goop. 

“Never before have I worked with such incompetent people!”

Your jaw clenches and you just barely clamp down on the urge to tell the General that you and the DEO were doing just fine, until he took over and brought his bootlicking sycophants with him. 

“Consorting with a terrorist!”

The terrorist being Astra, the Consorting being fucking her silly. Not that Lane knows that, he just knows you're giving her sanctuary. 

In fact. “Harbouring a fugitive.” You remark while Lane is in the middle of outlining this week's city damages. 

Not that there was any, mind, in the last month of your “Make Them Think You're Jesus” kick you have rapidly decreased collateral damages in all of your engagements.

The damages he's talking about were caused by _him_ arriving in a tank, to stop an alien, that you already subdued. 

“What was that _Supergirl_?”

A resounding crack echoes around the conference room, and the big, glass table falls to the ground, in millions of little glass pieces. 

Everyone in the room looks at you, all of them inching back, closer to the walls and the exits. Except for Lane, he takes a step towards you, face turning red. 

“It's _Superwoman_. It would be good to remember that General.” You tell him. 

“Was that a _threat_?” The emphasis he puts on the last word, the glee that starts to fill his eyes. The General hates you, he's a xenophobic asshat with a stick up his butt who would love to see you as Public Enemy #1

“How dare you!!”

Your eyebrow goes up, did you say that out loud?

Everyone is looking at you like you grew a second head. 

“For the record, I don't need to make threats, threats are a maybe. When I say something, you should take it as a certainty.” You walk out the room, ignoring Lane’s vitirol, you walk to the launch pad and kick off. 

You're in the sky, eyes trained on the CatCo building, you're eager to give Lane a real reason to hate you, but you're undecided. Do you go to Lucy, or fly to Matropolis for Lois?

Your wristcomm beeps.

Lucy: God, Lois can be such a bitch sometimes. She calls me to tell me she and Clark are trying for a baby, then has the nerve to say maybe I should have tried a little harder with Jimmy. As if I'd want a kid just as all my hard work pays off. She's even bragging about being in Paris like she's on a vacation even though she's there to cover that big Alternative Energy Summit. 

Kara: She can't be that bad. 

Lucy: Sure, but she's always on her best behavior around you. Specially now that you're a household name in every fucking country. I mean seriously, not even Superman got a standing ovation when he spoke in front of the UN. 

Kara: He spoke about nuclear disarmermemt, which no country will do. I spoke about gender equality, equal rights for LGBTQ and Aliens, free education for all and outlined several, cost-effective steps on how to achieve it. I also put it more elegantly and more succinctly than he did. 

Lucy: True. Anyway I gotta go, being summoned by the Queen Feline. 

You smirked, lifting higher into the air. 

Kara: Tell her I said hi. 

Lucy: Superwoman or Kara? 

Kara: Doesn't matter. 

2 minutes and you're landing in Paris, in front of the Effel Tower. The crowd is silent for all of a minute before you're bombarded with requests to sign autographs, in French, English, German and a few other languages. 

You field questions of why you're in Paris (answering crepes) while you tune your ears to find Lois. It takes you a minute of filtering out the noise of a bustling city and several thousand inhabitants before you hear her. 

_“Clark! You said you'd make time so we could enjoy this together.”_ Her voice is strained, barely controlling her anger. 

A little girl, no more than 6 comes up and asks if she can get a selfie, you oblige her, and after a quick look and gesture to her mother, put the little girl on your shoulders so her mother can take the picture.

You do this all while listening to Clark and Lois argue over the phone. 

_“I'm sorry Lois, but something came up.”_ Clark’s tone of voice isn't nearly as apologetic as it should be, and you can hear in the background the subtle sound of someone grunting, and trying to muffle it by burying their face in a pillow. 

You roll your eyes. Clark and Lex Luthor’s affair is the most poorly kept secret. Almost everyone speculates about it, and you've even found fanfiction about it. 

A _lot_ of fanfiction. 

But Clark will never admit to being even slightly less than straight. 

“_Clark, you promised_.” Her tone is resigned, she's used to it by now but there's still the hint of a plea in her voice. 

You gag. Lois Lane begging for attention from your cousin is the grosses thing ever. 

“_I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you! I promise._” He hangs up on her, not an I love you or talk later. 

You make your apologies to the people who still want pictures and autographs before lifting up into the air. A blink and you're landing on the balcony of Lois’s hotel room. 

The balcony door is unlocked, but you listen for noise before you push open the door, you hear the shower running, and soft breathy gasps accompanied by the subtle sound of fingers stroking a wet pussy. 

You smile at your luck and open the door, clicking your tongue at the mess in the suite. 

There are two open suitcases on the floor, with clothes and shoes littered around, the bed is unmade with a robe and towels strewn over it. 

You retract your supersuit and walk calmly to the bathroom, you push the door open and are met with a faceful of steam and the sweet musty scent of arousal. 

You pad your way over to the shower, pull open the door and slip in quickly. The shower stall is big, roomy, with a bench to sit on along the right wall, Lois is leaned against that wall, knees settled on the bench, spread wide, her arm cushioning her forehead. 

“Hmm, fuck. Just like that, fuck me just like that Daddy.” Lois moans, lifting herself up and down like she's riding a cock, sliding her fingers into her sloppy pussy. 

She must have been masterbating even before Clark called her for the scent to be this thick. 

You push up behind her, your hard cock pressed against her back, your lips nip at her ear as your own fingers trail down her cunt, from her clit to her entrance, over her perineum to her brown little star. 

Her back stiffens and her fingers stop their thrusting. “C…Clark?” She whispers, her voice hopeful, but anxious because she knows Clark's body type. You and your cousin might share blood and powers, but you're both cut from different stone. 

You don't answer her, instead you circle your middle finger around her anal ring, pushing against it just enough to barely get the tip of your finger in. 

“Ahhh fuck, do…don't do that!” She tries to turn around now, certain you aren't Clark. 

You take the back of her neck in your hand and force her to stay as she is. “Move, I break your neck.” You order her, your finger pushing against her ring again. 

“K….Kara? What are you doing?” Her voice has a quiver in it, she's uncertain, worried. She's clenching up, making it impossible to get your finger into her ass without hurting her. 

“I'm showing you how a true Kryptonian treats her women. Keep quiet now.” Luckily you don't really care if she bleeds or not. You push your finger in, she's tight, warm, you pull your finger out, noting the little smear of shit on it with an almost sadistic glee. 

“Suck it clean.” You put your hand over her mouth, dirty finger pressed against her lips. 

“Mmmgr!” Lois jerks away from your finger, back into your front, you easily move your grip from the back of her neck to the front, your rub your cock along her spine so she can feel your smooth hardness even as you force your stained finger into her mouth. 

You press your finger down on her tongue, she gags, head shaking back and forth, trying to dislodge you. 

You just tighten your hold and push her against the wall, keeping her sandwich between you and the wall, you nip at her ear, whispering softly. “You can play along Lois, enjoy this. I promise I'll last longer than 2 minute Clark and you won't even have to finger yourself afterwards to cum. Don't you want an orgasm that's caused by someone else? Just _once_?”

The tension in her back is easing, she's considering your offer. You slide the hand wrapped around her throat down her chest, stopping just for a second to flick at a peaked nipple before you continue down to her cunt, you cup her. 

Your rub your ring and middle finger over her cunt entrance while you use your palm to grind into her clit, the hand around her mouth goes to cup a breast, fondling the flesh roughly, tweaking the nipple between thumb and forefinger. 

“Ah…ah...ah fuck!” She screams, body going stiff as she cums, it jets over the fingers rubbing at her opening. 

You push your fingers into her and rub at her g-spot, grinding harder at her clit as you carry her through it. 

You squeeze her breast, her nipple, you slap at her flesh, pull at her nipple roughly all while you push your fingers deeper into her and harder against her g-spot.

“Fuck…oh fuck…don't stop…don't stop.” Lois shakes her head, pleading with you, moaning, moving her hips in jerky up and down motions, riding your fingers. “I’m coming! I'm coming…don't stop…please Daddy…dont stoooop!” She cums, loudly and right in your ear. 

Your ears ring and Lois slumps against you, breath ragged, heart racing. She buries her facing in your neck, lips mouthing words across your sunwarm skin. 

After a minute more of stroking her she jerks her hips away. Or tries to, but you keep rubbing her g-spot, keep grinding against her clit. 

She's mouthing _stop_, _sensitive_, _please_. But she doesn't have the energy left to voice it. 

“One more.” You tell her, nipping at her bottom lip, twisting a peaked nipple. 

Her eyes are hazy, foggy with endorphins, her heart beats like a drum, hard and fast. 

You press into her g-spot, smash your palm into her clit. You rub your cock against her back, hips moving up and down, side to side. 

“Ca...n't.” It's a broken plea, both her hands come up to grasp you own, trying to stop you from rubbing her pussy, from squeezing her breast. 

“One more.” Your voice is stern, commanding, you slap at her breast, at her pussy. Again and again. 

“Ahhhh!” Lois stiffens again, spine arching as she cums again, she goes boneless quickly, gasping in lungfuls of air. 

You reach over with the hand not cupping her pussy to switch off the water and open the shower door. With the hand cupping her pussy you lift her up and carry her back into the bedroom. 

“Arrgh.” She chokes, hands holding fast to your arm. 

You smirk, even carrying her as you are it takes minimal effect on your part. You throw her roughly on the bed. 

She bounces before settling, and already the sheets become wet from the water dripping off her. You pull her to the edge of the bed and flip her over onto her stomach then drag her legs over the edge. 

“Now that you've had your fun, it's my turn.” You tell her. But she's still hazy from her 3 orgasms. 

You pull back for a second and take a look through both her suitcases until you come back up behind her. You loop the belt around her neck and cinch it, wrapping it twice around your left hand while your right grips your cock

You stroke yourself, pulling at Lois’s makeshift leash, her arms come up from self-preservation to get her fingers between the belt and her skin. 

“K…Kara!” She gasps out, belt already cutting off some of her ability to breath. 

You grunt, squeezing your cock, your balls are full and heavy, hanging lowly and each time you draw your hand back on your shaft you hit them. 

“Rao!” Your head tilts back, your hand slacks on the tension on the belt, a moan builds in the back of your throat as thick ropes of cum lands on Lois's back and ass. 

You pump your hand until your balls are completely empty and the last glob lands in the valley between her ass cheeks. 

“Did...you just cum mark me?” Her voice is indignant, a little raspy. 

“Yup.” You pop the p, using your cock to smear your thick cum down her butt crack, rubbing your head over her anus. 

“No! Stop!” Her voice is loud, panicked, her muscles tenses and she tries to move away when you push against her anal ring but you pull tight on her leash and her hands go back up to claw at the belt. 

“Move again and I'll fucking choke you out.” You threaten, tugging on the belt to show you mean it. 

“I...I've never...” She pleads.

“Lois, I seriously couldn't give a flying fuck if you've never taken a dick in your ass. Lay here and think of God for all I care but this is happening.” You tug hard on the leash to reinforce your point before your cock head goes back against her ass, pressing tight against it. 

Lois whimpers, but doesn't have another outburst, her hands fist in the sheets, her anal ring flexes against your cock. 

You lean your weight forward, forcing your cock head past her ring of muscle. You groan, she's warm, tight, moist.

You watch as your cock disappears into her ass, eyes laser focused on small beads of blood that form as your girth forces Lois's tight anal ring to stretch beyond its natural limits and to rip. 

“Hmmrg.” Lois bites at her hand, trying to muffle herself even as her walls flex around you. 

You lick you lips and slowly drag your cock out of her again. Your ivory cock comes out with little streaks of red covering it. 

You dig your fingers into her hips as you thrust into her, faster and harder. Her anal ring quivers around you. 

Your heavy wet balls slap against her pussy when you slam into her, her ass clenched tight around you, tight and warm, slick with her blood and your oozing pre-cum. 

You slap at Lois ass, the smack is loud in the room, her cry of pain is louder. It's satisfying, bring this proud woman down to her knees, to make her into a tiny little toy for your pleasure. 

You slap her ass again as your hips speed up, you thrust yourself hard and deep into her ass, groaning each time she clenched around you. 

“Ahh!” She cried out, one hand reaching back to cover her colored ass cheek. 

You grunt, burying yourself to the hilt, you pull tight on the belt around Lois's neck as you orgasm, thick ropes of cum flooding her ass. 

You let go of the belt and pull out of Lois. She moans as your cock drags against her walls, and when you're completely out and not keeping her upright anymore she slumps into the bed. 

She breaths in ragged breaths, muscles loose and her body boneless, she's crying, but trying hard to keep it quietm

You thumb your ring and your supersuit spreads out until it covers you. “You know he's fucking Lex Luthor right? Has been for years, consider if my cousin really is the man you want to father your children.” You walk back out to the balcony and take off. 


	8. Lucy Lane

You stop at a little pastry shop in Paris before you take the scenic route back to National City, and by scenic route you stop in at several cities between Paris and NC, stopping crimes, saving people. Even carefully removing a trapped puppy for a little girl in Belarus. 

And even though you take the extra time to take photos and sign autographs it's barely 15:00 when you get back to your chosen city of residence. 

You take a second to put out a fire at a highrise before you drop down in an alley just across from CatCo, here you change from Kara Zor-El with her back supersuit and braided short hair to Kara Danvers, with her baige chinos, white button down, black versity style cardigan and her perfectly styled pompadour. 

When you enter the building you smile, bright and sunny at the new front desk receptionist. “Kara Danvers here for Lucy Lane. I should be on her approved list.” 

The petite blonde blinks at you, h already shading pink before her eyes drop down to the list pinned to the inside of the round desk. “Here you are. You can go on up.”

“Thanks Eve.” You smirk at her when her eyes snap up to yours in surprise. You go to the bank of elevators and catch an empty one up to the 39th floor, where the in-house lawyers have their offices. 

You smile at Nikki, Lucy's secretary, placing one of the two boxes of pastries you got in front of her. “She in?” 

Nikki smiles, opening the box and smiling at you in thanks. “Thanks, she's in, want me to show you in?” 

“Nah, enjoy the pastries.”

“Oh, I will.” She says as you open Lucy's door and step in. 

“I don't care. Tell Mr. Henry that if he publishes that story Ms. Grant will sue him for everything he has and gets him blacklisted.” Lucy waves and mouths, _hi_, at you. 

Your smile drops and your eyes rove over what you can see of Lucy. She's dressed in a light black blouse and black pencil skirt with black leather high heels, her makeup is minimal with just some eyeshadow and contour and red painted lips, she looks like a corporate lawyer. 

A very sexy corporate lawyer. 

You drop the box on her desk and move behind her, you take the phone from her and hang up. 

“Kara, what the hell? I was in the middle of a call.” She gets up, voice annoyed, eyes angry. Even in her heels she barely comes up to your shoulders. 

Your hand comes up quick to fist in her hair, she gasps in pain as you pull her flush against your hard body, you hold her to you, front to front, you let her feel your hard cock through your pants as you press yourself into her stomach. 

Lucy has a corner office, and her desk is placed right in front of the window, a tactical move on her part to but her opponents off balance. Everyday at 15:00 the sun starts to shine through the window, casting a golden halo around the lawyer and shining unforgiving sunlight into anyone sitting across from her. 

You breath out a gusty breath and cold air fills the room as a thick solid wall of ice appears in front of the door and the wall. You push her back into the window that she uses as a power move, you turn her around to face it and press her roughly against it. 

“K…Kara?” Her tone is scared, uncertain. 

You press into her, cock rubbing over her ass. With your free hand you hike up her dress to reveal her lacy thong. “A month ago I had Cat bent over her table, crying, gagged with her own soiled panties." You push aside her thong and push 2 fingers into her roughly. 

“Aah! S..stop!” Lucy cries out, she's not slick and your fingers enter her unceremoniously. 

You ignore her and pull your fingers back out of her to unbuckle your belt, you push your pants and underwear down. You put both hands on her hips and pull her ass back to you, her hands press against the window, arms bent to keep her steady. 

“Scream as much as you want. No one will hear you.” You tell her, your fat cock head pressing tight against her cunt. 

“N…no! Nikki! Help!” She bangs her hands again the window, struggles against you, she manages to kick you in the shin, but you don't even feel it. “Please!” 

You grunt when she manages to pull away just as your head pops into her. You growl and bring one hand to fist in her hair, you press her head hard against the glass and finally push inside her. 

“Kara! Please!” Her hand reaches back, to the one fisted in her hair, at the one digging into her hip, trying to get your grip to loosen. 

You push into her, your thick cock spreading her pussy open, she pulses around you, warm and tight. The first push and pull is rough, second time is easier, she's torn now and her walls are slick with your pre-cum and her blood. 

Heat builds behind your eyes and Lucy's blouse falls to the ground as smoldering scrap. You lean forward, driving deeper into her, and bite at her shoulder. 

She screams in pain, your teeth and cock sinking into her roughly, blood fills your mouth, metallic and sweet. 

You groan, tongue lapping at her open wound as you pound into her. Her walls are slicker now, easier to thrust in, and when you pull out they hug you, reluctant to let you go. 

You thrust and grind against her, the sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh, of breathy little cries of pain as you keep pounding her fill you ears, driving your arousal higher. 

You breath deep, and lean back, Lucy's blood thick on your tongue, you grind your cock into her, cock head deep enough inside her to press against her cervical wall. 

Your arm goes around her waist and between her legs, you find her lace covered clit and stroke over it. 

“N..no!” Lucy struggles against you, moving her hips, but you slam into her roughly and pin her hips to the window, not able to move anywhere but back, onto your cock, you stroke her clit, using your superspeed to torture the little nub. 

“Aaah!” Lucy sobs out, body going tight against and around you as she cums, she floods and coats your cock. 

When you pull out a small trickle goes down your cock, over your balls, setting them. You slam back into her, fingers still rubbing her clit furiously. 

Your lips return to her wounded neck, tongue licking up the slowly weeping blood. 

“N…no…stop.” She pleads, body stiffening again, her clit pulses underneath your fingers, her pussy convulsing. 

You pull out to the tip, more of her cum sliding down your cock, you groan, slamming home inside Lucy as you orgasm. 

“Fuck!” You groan out, pumping Lucy full of your thick cum. You breath deeply, the scent of blood, fear and sex thick in the air, on your tongue. “Be proud little worrior,” your lips brush against her ear, leaving a smear of her own blood on her skin, “Lois didn't put up as much of a fight as you just did.”

You pull out of Lucy and tuck yourself back into you pants. Lucy, free from you grip moves as far away from you as she can, her arms coming up to cover her breasts. “Done? Or is there something else I can do for you?” She's glaring at you, voice cold, eyes defiant. 

You arch a brow at her and take a step towards her. She flinches, taking a quick back step, you smirk at her. “I'm just about done Ms. Lane.” You tell her as your eyes begin to heat up. 

Lucy takes a step back, eyes wide, a scream building in her throat even as you carve your brand around her belly button. 

You're behind her in a split second, hand fisted in her hair to keep her upright as her knees buckle out from under her. You put your lips to her ear, nipping at the lobe. “Can you do something for me Lucy?”

Lucy struggles against you, trying to get away, to get loose, you just keep your grip until she slumps, out of energy. 

You repeat your question. “What? What do you want from me?” Her voice is resigned. 

“I want you to show that brand to Lois.” You let go of your grip in Lucy's hair and turn back to the blocked door. 

A quick flash of your eyes is enough melt and eveporate the ice. Just as you pull the door open Lucy calls your name. 

“Why?”

You turn around and smile at her. “Because I can. Because I want to. See you Friday for game night Luce.” You open the door and walk out, closing the door behind you. You smile at Nikki and walk to the elevator. 


	9. 1.2 Cat Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter was meant to be different but the doc didn't save correctly so I lost the last 100 words of this chapter and the beginning 300 words of chapter 10.
> 
> I think it's still good, maybe a softer ending than usual but I think it contrasts nicely with the heavy topic brought up.

You take the elevator up to the 40th floor, you step out when the door dings and you're hit with nostalgia. Even at mid-afternoon the ballpit was full of noise, of people milling around, dropping something off, picking something up, chatting. 

You tune your ears, Cat's in her office with the various department heads, no doubt going over the end of the month reports, getting an early start on next month's drafts. She's not reaming anyone out at the moment but you figure that's still to come or you've missed it already. 

You walk to Cat's office. In a month not a lot has changed, though your desk is now filled with all of Siobhan's things, and the desk that used to house her was gone. 

Noise ceases around the room as people finally realize just who is walking over to Cat's office. Siobhan looks up just as you're about to enter the office, looking up from typing at her computer. “Hey...you can't just…” She stops mid-sentance, realizing just who's in front of her. 

“Cancel her appointments for the rest of the day and rearrange this meeting for Friday.” You take a moment to admire the brunette's attire of black jeans, white blouse, red pumps and how it accentuates and hugs her figure, you lick your lips. Making a mental reminder to find out exactly where the brunette lives.

You enter the office and whistle, sharply and loudly. Everyone in the office turns to look at you, surprise in their eyes. “Out, Ms. Grant has other obligations for the rest of the day.”

When no one immediately gets up you whistle again. “Seriously, get the fuck out. Now.” 

Everyone turns to look at Cat, except for James who looks at you for a minute, than looks at Cat, who's eyes are glued to yours. 

“Get. Out.” You growl the words and that has people moving to get out of the office. Though James lags back a little, eyes filled with worry. 

You roll your eyes and push him out. "Go back to work Jimmy." You tell him, closing the door in his face. 

Cat activates the privacy setting, and instantly the glass becomes opaque. “You look radiant. Doing something _different_?” You ask nonchalantly as you move to sit on the couch, feet coming up to rest on the coffee table. 

Cat clenched her jaw, one hand digging into her opposite arm even as her free hand subconsciously cradles her stomach. 

“What do you want, _Kaira_?” 

You sigh, hand coming up to run over your hair, you shake your head in disappointment. “You'd think the little kitty would be more respectful to her betters. I'm trying to be pleasant Cat, don't antagonize me. Not in your condition.”

“And what would you know about my condition _Supergirl_?” She spits the title out, venomously. 

You're up and have her pinned four feet off the floor by her neck. “Rao, are you fucking stupid or do you just like when I lose my temper?” 

Cat grips at your hand, you aren't choking her, not yet, but the scent filling the air, fear and arousal, has you flexing your hand just enough to reinforce the situation. “Well? _Answer me_.” 

“You raped me.” 

“Yes, and you didn't scream it from the top of your castle.” You lean in, teeth nipping at her jaw. “Why is that? Did you _enjoy_ it? Being powerless, weak? Helpless? A poor little _peasant_ instead of majestic queen.” 

Her heart is hammering, and the scent of arousal gets more pronounced. You laugh and drop her, back in your reclined position on the couch before she even drops to her feet. "It's pathetic really. You put on this show, strong and powerful woman but deep down you're just a little bitch. You're meant to be owned, bred. You must be ecstatic that you're pregnant with my child. Hoping maybe I'll stick around a little longer, maybe I'll even keep fucking you after. But Cat, have you considered this, what if I don't think you're worthy to be the mother of my child?” 

The room is flooded with the scent of fear and her hands hover over her stomach protectively., “Y...you wouldn't.”

“It would be easy, quick little blast of heat vision eviscerates the fetus. No damage to you aside from a small burn scar. And maybe I will breed you again just so I can keep getting you pregnant, and aborting it. Over and over again.”

“K...Kara, please, _please_ don't.” Her eyes are full of unshed tears, her voice pleading, heart beating like a drum in her chest. 

“Show me you can behave like a good girl Kitty.” You reply instead, patting the spot next to you. 

Cat takes a step forward but you click your tongue at her. “Cats don't walk on two paws. Do they kitty? ” Your voice is hard, underlined with a threat. 

Her eyes widen, her throat bobs and her heart stutters but she kicks off her heels and you take in her outfit more thoroughly. She has on a full sleeve peach colored blouse that's tucked into her baige fitted slacks, she calls it her Business Causal look and you can't try contradict it.

Cat gets down on her hands and knees and crawls to you. You watch her, cock getting hard at the sight of this woman degrading herself for you. 

She gets to the couch and moves to stand, but your hand on her back stops her. “_Kitty_.” You remind her. 

Her eyes come up to glare at you, mouth opening to insult you, but you're quicker than her and your hand is wrapped around her throat, face close to hers, your eyes flashing white with heat.

"_Meow_." Cat forces out from her constricted throat. 

You smile at her and pet her head. “There's hope for you yet Kitty.” You pat the spot again. “Up.”

It takes her a minute, but she manages to get yourself onto the couch using her hands and knees. Once she's on the couch you pat your thigh, Cat settles down and lays her head on your leg. 

Your hand threads through her hair, stroking her silky strands, lightly caressing her scalp. She relaxes, her muscles loosing their tension. 

“We both know what you want Kitty, so if you can be a polite girl, we'll talk it over. You think you can be polite?” You aks her, scratching behind a ear gently. 

Cat moans when you scratch just behind her ear, her hand comes up quick to cover her mouth, and the scent of embarrassment floods the air. 

“It's alright, calm down kitty.” You sooth her, petting her hair. 

“Let me keep it. _Please_. I'll behave, I'll do anything. Just please, if there's any love left for me Kara, let me keep the baby.” There's an urgency to her voice, reinforced by how her hands grip your thigh, how her eyes plead with you. 

“Show me you can obey then. Undo my pants.”

She's quick to reach for your belt, her hands fumble with it in her rush, but she gets it undone, same as the buttons keeping your pants closed. You lift you hips and Cat follows the silent command, pulling pants and underwear down. 

Your cock springs free and smacks against the blonde's cheek, transferring left over blood and cum onto her pale skin. 

You grin at her. “Lick it clean.”

Cat hasitates, you fist your hand in her hair and push her flush with your cock.

“Catherine.” You've never used her full name but it gets the point across and her tongue swipes across your smooth skin. 

You groan, her tongue is smooth, moist, warm. She licks again, encouraged, she keeps licking. Her tongue licks from the base of your cock all the way to the head, where her pink little tongue circles your head. 

You moan, when she sucks on your foreskin, tongue lavishing it with attention. Her eyes glint at you, mischievous and wide like a cat that's about to pounce and play with its food.

You let her think she's getting back some power, let her think that she's gaining the upper hand even as she suckles on the head of your cock, tongueing each crease of your foreskin. 

You scratch at her scalp lightly, head tilted back into the couch. Cat moves from suckling at your head to swallowing around 4 inches of your cock into her mouth. 

She takes you easily, sinking until all 10 inches of your cock is in her mouth, your fat head hitting the back of her throat. 

She doesn't gag when you lift your hips up and press harder against her throat, she just swallows, humming softly. 

“Rao.” You say in amazement. Even whores haven't been able to take you as easily as Cat does now. 

She breaths through her nose and starts to bob her head, moving up and down. Her throat vibrates around you, pulsing and squeezing. 

It's fantastic, makes your balls tighten up, ready to empty. You lick your lips and lift your hips up, you tighten your hold on her hair, keeping her head locked as you thrust. 

She doesn't complain, doesn't cry or struggle as you thrust into her mouth, doesn't gag when you press against the back of her throat. Cat hums, vibrating her throat muscles, she swallows, flexing them. 

“Hmmm.”Her throat is warm and wet. You close your eyes and breath deep, filling your lungs with arousal tainted air. 

When you feel your balls tighten up you force Cat's head down until her nose presses into your palvic bone, you cum down her throat, shooting thick, silky ropes into her mouth. 

She still doesn't gag even as you flood down her esophagus. When you're empty you let go of her hair, but Cat stays on you for a minute, throat convulsing around you to milk you of those last drops of cum. 

“Fuck.” She says after swallowing, wiping the cum from the corner of her mouth. She sits back on her hunches, smacking her lips. 

“Shit.” You say, cock still hard, balls already filling. “Take off your pants and your panties or I'll fucking burn them off.” You threaten, eyes flashing white. 

Cat complies quickly, and when she's naked from the waist down, her freshly shaven and wet cunt on display, you pull her onto to your lap, her knees resting either side. 

Cat takes initiative and gripped your cock, sliding the head through her slick pussy. “Ahhh.” She moans, rubbing her clit against your cock.

Your hands hold onto her hips and your eyes watch her face. Her eyes are closed, her bottom lip is between her teeth, her cheeks are flushed. 

“Fuck yourself.”

That's all she needs, her eyes open, pupils blown and hazy as she moves your cock to her pussy opening and starts to sink down. "O...oh." She breaths, hands coming to grip the back of the couch as she slides down your cock. 

You let her control her pace because you have her now. Cat Grant is now fully yours. You can indulge her this once before you remind her of her rightful place at your feet. 

She's flush to your thighs now, all 10 inches buried in her tight cunt. Her head is thrown back and she grinds against you, enjoying the fullness. 

You enjoy her heat, her wetness. Your eyes flash and her blouse and bra fall away, unvailing her pale breasts and dusky nipples to you. You lean in and snatch a peaked nipple between your lips, you suck on it, teeth scrapping over it. 

“Ahhh fuck.” Cat groans, hands coming to grip at your head as she moves, pushing herself up on her knees, dragging herself back down. 

You keep latched to her nipple, sucking on it until it's covered in your spit, you move to the other neglected little nip, tongueing it. 

Your hands move to her ass, gripping the full flesh as you lean back to watch as Cat starts to bounce up and down your length. 

Cat moans, hands gripping your shoulders. Her breasts bounce up and down as her hips pick up speed, as she pulls herself up and slams herself down. 

"O...oh, Kara!" You squeeze Cat's ass as her walls tighten around you, convulsing. She keeps bouncing, walls hugging you tight inside her. 

Your head tilts back, Cat is warm, tight, and her slick covers your cock, sliding down to wet your balls. Flesh slapping against flesh echoes in your ears, in the room, spaced with breathy gasps. 

You grip her hips tight, balls tight and ready to burst, you keep her still and thrust up. Your nails dig into her ass cheeks, your cock slams rough and deep into her. 

"Ahhrg!" Her head is tilted back, pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed, bottom lip swollen and her neck and chest pink with blood. Her pussy pulls you in, cum flooding around you. 

"Rao." You groan, slamming against her one more time before your own orgasm triggers and you pump the her full. 

After a minute Cat slumps against you, head falling into the crook of your neck, lips brushing over your pulse point. 

"You're mine now." You tell her, still oozing cum into her womb. 

Her arms go around your waist, her lips press against your pulse point. "Yes." Her voice is husky, tinged with sleep.


	10. Sara Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on the short side, mainly because I couldn't make up my mind on who I wanted this crossover to be with. I finally decided on Sara because bridging right into Legends made my brain hurt with my stop and go writing fit. Seriously, I'd write 300 words then delete and start over, four times.
> 
> Sex scene is probably a little lackluster but I just wanted this chapter over and done with. I'll try to do a part 2 somewhere down the line that does Sara the justice she deserves.

You land on the balcony of Sara's apartment, letting go of your hold on the blonde. 

Sara drops to the ground, heaving in air, hands on her knees and head lowered. "God...I think my life flashed before my eyes."

You roll your eyes and turn back to look at the view, whistling at the sights on offer. "It's not that bad, I was barely going full speed."

"What wasn't full speed?" Sara asks, stupification echoing in her voice. 

"Course not, if I went full speed with you in my arms you'd be a Sara Puddle." You tell her.

"That's….just….fuck…" Sara stands up, one hand wiping sweat from her brow, the other on her hip. She looks at you, leant back on the balcony ledge. 

You smirk, listening as her heart rate picks up. "See something you like Canary?" 

Sara smirks back, taking a casual step towards you, hips swaying. "Maybe Superwoman." 

You lick your lips, hands clenching around the metal railing. You like the way she caressed your title with her tongue, and you can't help but wonder what that tongue would feel like caressing your hardening cock. 

Sara's eyes drift down to your crotch, widening at the outline already forming in your pants. "Jesus. Oliver's got nothing on you."

You chuckle and close the distance between you, one hand threads into her hair, the other settles on her waist, pulling her against your body. "Oliver's a boy. I'm a woman." You tell her, pulling her head back to nip at her jaw. 

"Fuc...hmmm." Sara moans when you nipple at her jaw, lips trailing down to her beating pulse. 

You turn her around, pressing her into the glass door, you grind your cock against her as you lavish her neck with licks and nips, hands reaching round to cup her full breasts, squeezing them. 

"Ah…shit." Sara groans, ass pressed back to grind against you, hands pressed against the door to keep her steady, neck bent to give you more access. 

Your fingers hook into the open neck slit, teeth sharp against her fragile skin as you rip open her suit, exposing more ivery skin for your teeth to abuse. 

Sara reaches round with one hand, fumbling to rub at your cock, squeezing you through your pants. 

"Beg for it." You tell her, lips ghosting over her pulse point before your teeth bite into her shoulder, drawing blood, sweet metallic richness filling your mouth. 

"Sh...it….oh...fuck...please..._please_...fuck...me." Sara moans, heart beating like a drum in her chest, her hand gripping your cock in a vice. 

You smile, tongue lapping at her blood, you pull her suit down until just her ass is exposed, you kick her legs apart, pull her hips back. 

Sara draws in gasping breaths of her, her lust thick in the air, in your nose, on your tongue. 

Your suit retracts and your cock springs free, you grip yourself, stroking up and down as you press yourself against Sara's cunt. 

She's wet, hot, her lips swollen and dripping slick. 

You grin and press in, press your fat cock head against her tight pussy.

"Fuck…" Sara gasps, one hand coming to grip your hip, to push you away or pull you closer you don't care. 

You lean into her, sinking in, your mouth goes back to her weeping neck wound, sucking on her blood as you thrust slow and deep.

She's warm like furnace, tight like a vice, wet like an ocean. You groan, mouthing at her shoulder roughly, fingers digging into her hips. 

There's still 4 inchs to go, but you draw back out until just your head is nestled between your puffy lips. You groan as she squeezes you, tried to pull you back in. 

"Shit…stop fucking teasing me and _fuck me_ right!" Sara cried out, fingers digging into your hip. 

"Rao." You groan, hand going up to fist in her hair while your other digs into her hip, breaking skin, digging deep as you push back in. 

You go hard and deep, slamming into Sara, burying yourself to the base. You pull back out, keeping your head nestled inside her, before slamming back in, dragging her halfway to meet you. 

"Fuck…yes." Sara tightens around you, one hand dropping down to stroke at her clit. 

You press her face flush against the cool glass as you pick up speed, pistoning your hips, grading against her.

"Ah…ah...fuckkk." Sara tenses up, pussy gripping you like a vice, cum gushed around, muscles spasming. 

You pull out and spin Sara around, eyes flashing white and staying that way. 

Sara's eyes are hazy, breath coming in short gasps, chest heaving, cheeks flushed, neck still oozing blood. 

You wrap your hand around her neck, squeezing. "Did I say you could come?"

Her throat muscles flex against your hand, she hooks a leg around you, trying to drag you closer, her hands coming to grip your arms. "So, what're you going to do about it?" She smirks at you, voice dripping arrogance. 

You smirk back at her and kick off, lifting into the air. 

"Shit!" Sara gasps, hands tightening around your arm, legs wrapping around your waist. 

"How about we join the Mile High Club?" You ask her, lifting up off her balcony and into the air. 

It's night out, the moon hidden behind clouds, the stars obscured by the lights of the city. You rise up pass the skyscrapers, Sara's heart is beating fast, hammering against her chest. 

"You haven't thanked me." You tell her, rising up past the clouds. A light mist of precipitation covers your and Sara's exposed skin.

Sara shivers, skin going gooseflesh, you pull her tight against your body, arm going around her waist. 

She signs and drops her legs from your waist, tries kick her suit off completely, fails. You do it for her, and you both watch as it flaps in the breeze, dropping slowly back down to earth. 

"Fuck…this is high…" Sara whispers, legs going back around your waist, pussy grinding against your cock. 

"I'll try not to drop you." You whisper into her hear as you move both hands down to grip her ass, you lift her up, let your cock line up with her pussy before you let her sink. 

She gasps, arms going around your neck, chest heaving, heart racing, pussy clenching around you tightly. 

Your mouth goes back to her neck, nipping at skin as you start to move her hip and down, hands digging into her ass cheeks, cock throbbing. 

"God...oh...fuck." Sara groans, hands threading in your hair. 

You grunt, balls tight, you bounce Sara a little faster, and the sound of wet flesh hitting wet flesh mingles with the blowing wind. 

Your teeth sink into her shoulder, easily tearing skin, your tongue gets coated in her blood and her pussy clenched tight around you. Sara throws her head back, spine going stiff. 

"Ahhmmmgr!" Her grip on you tightens, pussy convulsing around you as she cums. 

You bite harder down on her shoulder, fingers digging deep enough to draw blood on her ass. Your hips piston, your cock slams hard and deep into her, your balls slap against her swollen labia. 

You grunt, burying yourself roughly into Sara, she whimpers, fingers digging into your neck as you cum inside her. 

Your balls pump empty and you keep thrusting, driving your cum deeper into her. 

Sara shudders, pussy going tight like a vice around you again, coating you in more of her slick as she cums. 

"Sh…fucking hell…" Sara manages when her heart steadies, when her tired fingers go lax around your neck. 

You hold on to her, hips moving lazily through her wet pussy now. "I think this a a pretty decent Thank You." 

Sara laughs, her forehead resting against your shoulder as she shakes, your grip on her ass and her arms around your neck the only thing holding her steady. "Yeah, I really outdid myself. Fan-fucking-tastic way to say 'Thank you for helping me kill the elite of the elite assassins that are currently out to get me.'" 

"Oh, it's been my pleasure Ms. Lance." You reinforce with a quick jerk of your hips, slamming your still hard cock hard against Sara's cervix. 

"Holy Fuck!" She groans, fingers digging into your neck again. "Do that again." She says after a minute. 

You smirk, balls tightening, you jerk your hips again. "With pleasure."


	11. Siobhan Smythe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver Banshee, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I'm studying Business Studies, which is made twice as hard because I'm English speaking and the information I keep getting is in Afrikaans, the bane of my existence. So I've been pretty brain dead and I've got a few words written for a couple of chapters but this is the only one I actually got 2000 words on, and finished.
> 
> Read to the end, or skip for a special announcement thing?

The club is active. The music is loud, rythmic, beating in your ears like a heart, pulsing. It's smells of sweat, perfume and cologne, alcohol and sex. 

The lights are dark, with only a small amounts of laser lights active. The low lighting sets a nice rave mood, especially since everyone is covered in neon paint, from their heads to their toes.

Men and women are packed around the bar to your left, couples are grinding against each other on the dance floor in the center, groups of people siting in the booths to the right, talking and checking out prospective partners. 

You head to the bar, eyes still scanning the dance floor for your prey. You've been following her since she left Catco, she'd stopped at an apartment in the pricier side of town, taken 20 minutes to shower and change, and had taken a Uber to get to this club. She was let in immediately, all it took was a wink at the bouncer. 

You were impressed overall. 

You'd been waiting outside for an hour, just hoving in the sky, watching other people enter and exit the club before you went home to change into jeans, ankle boots and a white button down. 

You made a quick stop at a 24 hour party store for some neon paint, putting it along your jaw, cheeks and nose, just to highlight your bone structure before you returned to the club. 

Slipping a hundred dollar bill to the bouncer got you in with zero hassle. 

You move along the crowd packed at the bar until you're face to face with one of the bartenders. You order a glass of wine, you wait the four minutes for him to pour before you're moving to the far right of the club. 

It's as you're crossing from the bar to the lounge area that you finally see her. 

She's right in the middle of the dance floor, dressed in a red and black checkered shirt over her black lazy sports bra, a short red skirt with thigh high black velvet boots. Her raven hair is tussled perfectly around her face, neon paint as eyeshadow, along her cheeks, her lips bright pink. 

She looks sexy, and with her arms thrown up, head tilted back, hips gyrating to the beat of the music, the sight makes your cock strain harder against your jeans. 

You lick your lips and forego the booth, you walk onto the dance floor, smoothly sidestepping everyone in your way until you're behind your prey. 

You press into her, and as her hips move back against yours, you press your hard bulge into her ass, your arms going around her waist. 

The glass of wine is taken from you and you wrap your arm around her, pulling her tighter against you.

She leans back against you, hips pressing into yours, ass grinding against your bulge. Her free hand comes up and goes around your neck, fingers caressing the back of your head.

You head falls into the crook of her neck, nose grazing her jaw, fingers splayed across her hip.

You two sway to the music, with you subtly leading her deeper and deeper into the darker part of the club.

She's lost to the music, sensations, to the alcohol running through her blood. She keeps grinding against you, teasing you with her full ass and it takes everything in you not to bend her over and fuck her right there in front of all the other clubbers. 

The song changes from a slow grind song to a faster one, she turns around, eyes scanning your face for a second, smirk tilting her pink lips up, her eyes trail down to your straining cock, her free hand reaching down to press against it. 

"Siobhan, wanna move to a private room?" She introduces herself, standing on her tippy toes to whisper into your ear. 

You nod your head and she turns around, hooking her fingers into your belt as she leads you off the dance floor and into a curtained off area behind the lounge area. 

She leads you down the long hall, waving absent-mindedly to the girl sitting at the counter just to the left of the curtain entrance. 

It's quieter in this back area, but while the music is dulled the sounds of moaning, grunting and the hard slap of skin on skin is loud. You smirk, apparently this club doubles as a sex room. 

You pass five doors before Siobhan pulls you left and into an open room, quickly kicking the door shut behind her she falls into your arms, mouth attaching to your own as her hands fumble at your jeans. 

It's dark in the room, and while you can see fine she's having a little trouble, mumbling against your mouth as it takes her a minute to get your belt unbuckled. 

"Jesus, who the fuck still wears belts?" She grunts, pulling down your pants and your briefs. "Fuuuuck, big dick daddy."

Siobhan is drunk, her eyes are glassy, her breath smells like wine, cheeks flushed pink under the paint. 

You look around the room, it's small, about the size of your old bedroom at the Danvers house, with a bed and some clear bedside tables, which are filled with condoms, lube. 

And when you take a closer look you can even make out some sex toys. 

You focus snaps back to Siobhan when her mouth wraps around the tip of your cock. 

"Hmmm."

"Fuck." Her mouth is warm, wet, you thread fingers through her hair, pushing move of your cock into her mouth. 

Her hands come up to grip your ass, eyes closed and head tilted back as she let's you slide more of your thick cock into her mouth. 

She gags, her throat convulsing around you as you thrust in and out of her mouth, holding her head still as you move back and forth. 

Siobhan moans around you, her hands coming up to dig her fingers into your ass, pulling you deeper into her mouth even as you pull out. 

"Quite the eager little cock slut aren't you Siobhan?" 

Her eyes go wide, confusion fighting against the drunken haze, her hands move from your ass to your hips, trying to get you to stop. 

You smirk down at her, still thrusting into her mouth despite her struggles. "Remember me, Assistant Number One?" You ask sarcastically, sinking all 10 inches of your cock into her mouth. 

Siobhan chokes around you, her throat pulsing, her hands push at your hips, slapping you, trying to get you out of her mouth. 

You breath in, filling your lungs as you thrust faster and harder into her mouth. Your full balls slap against her chin, adding more to the sensations you're feeling, your head falls back, eyes close, and the temperature in the room drops as you let go of the air that's in your lungs. 

"Fuuuuck." You groan, grunting as Siobhan's throat convulses around you, sending you over the edge. You orgasm, spilling warm, thick cum into her mouth, down her throat. 

Her throat constricts around you as she swallow, and she gags, coughing around you, her nails scratching at your ass. 

You let her go and take a step back. She gags and coughs, taking in ragged wet breaths of air, her eyes are wild, the haze of alcohol making way for fear. 

"K…ara?" She rasps, hand coming up to rub at her throat as you looks at you with fear in her eyes. Her lips are swollen, cum freezing in the cold air at the corners of her mouth. 

"Yup." You smirk and pick her up by her neck, throwing her roughly onto the bed.

She shivers, her body temperature dropping and already her lips are taking on a blue tinge. 

You catch the leg she uses to kick at you and pull her over the edge of the bed, flipping her onto her stomach. You lick your lips and push the hem of her skirt up, exposing her ass to the freezing air of the room and your stare. 

"You know, I've been thinking about this ass for a long while. When you'd come out of Cat's office, smug smile in place, I'd fantasize about fucking you, hurting you, making you bleed." You cup one ass cheek, squeezing it roughly in your hand. 

"Pl….ease...s..sto...p!" Siobhan begs, voice a chittering shutter, shivering hard. 

"No, I won't be stopping for a while." You tell her and lift her ass up, you grip your cock and press the head against her pussy lips, pushing into her warm cunt. 

"N...o! Som…eone...h..help!!" She struggles, hand coming around to hit at you, screaming at the top of her lungs. 

You grin, with the walls covered in the thick layer of ice no one will be able to hear her. "Scream all you want Siobhan, no one will hear." You tell her and thrust forward with your hips, sinking all 10 inches of your thick cock into her hot pussy. 

"Aargh!" She cries out, hands now fisting in the sheets, her pussy clamping tight around you. 

You groan, thrusting into her roughly when she clamps down around your cock. You move one hand to tangle in her hair, pushing her head down into the mattress as you start to move your hips.

Siobhan struggles against you, hands coming up to slap at you again, you ignore it, barely feeling it, as you pull out of her, until just the thick tip of your cock is left inside her. 

You roll your hips, digging your one hand into her waist as you slam back into her, driving your cock roughly inside her. 

"St….oop!" She screams, hand gripping the one you have tangled in her hair, her manicured nails trying to dig into her skin. 

"No one can here you, no one can stop me. You can't stop me." You lean down, resting your weight on her chest, your cock driving deeper and harder into her pussy, your balls slapping into her ass. 

"Pl…ease…" She pleads, shivering violently. 

You groan and lean over her, your lips just inches from her ear. "Don't resist Siobhan, this is a fight you won't win." You tell her, sucking her earlobe into your mouth. 

She clenches around you, her walls convulse and you groan, your own balls squeezing tight. 

You straighten back up, kick her legs further apart and lift her ass higher, you fingers dig deeper into her hair, and you pull her head up by her hair, making her back bend. 

"Ka…ra!" She cries, both of her hands gripping at the one you have tangled in her hair while her pussy tightens around you, squeezing your length like a vice. 

Your eyes flash, heat building behind them with each thrust, each time her pussy clamps down around you. 

You groan, thrusting harder into her, your hips pistoning back and forth. The sound of skin slapping, of her little pained grunts adding to your own arousal. 

The scent of sex is thick in the cold air, you take a deep breath, pulling it into your lungs as your orgasm builds. 

When you cum, you groan and the heat building in your eyes release, burning your glyph into her ass as you spill thick cum into her pussy. 

"Aaaurgh!!" Siobhan screams, nails digging hard into your skin, breaking her nails and fingers. 

Her scream is loud, echoing, it makes the room shake, the thick ice walls crack and it makes your ears ring, it disorientates you enough that you let go of her. 

She shuffles away from you once your out of her, moving higher up the bed, and you kneel down, taking deep breaths of air to keep from throwing up. 

It takes a minute but your equilibrium comes back to you, you stand up, hand going to your ear and it comes back with blood. You lick your finger clean and return your sights on Siobhan. 

"What?" You ask, surprised.

Siobhan looks back at you, glaring. But now she looks very different, her hair has gone white, so has her skin, her eyes are darker now. 

"Stay away from me." She tells you, her voice echoing just slightly. 

"This is a nice surprise." You chuckle softly and grin at her, moving onto the bed.

"Nooooo!!!" She screams, voice echoing loudly. 

You clench your jaw and speed forwards, your open palm connecting with her cheek, hard. Her screaming stops and she slumps into the bed, knocked unconscious. 

You shake your head to clear it of the ringing and stand up, you tuck yourself back into your briefs and fix your pants before you pull Siobhan into your arms and lift up into the air, and through the roof. 

You orient yourself quickly and fly off to your fortress. 

"We're going to have a lot of fun." You say, grinning down at Siobhan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't get my brain to work, I'm going to start taking prompts. I'm not making promises that if you post one I'll write it immediately, I'll take some Writer's Prerogative.
> 
> Stick to at least the 1st season of Supergirl and Legends, all seasons of Arrow and Flash until Season 1 of Supergirl are free game. 
> 
> I'm gonna need a kink (let the freak flag fly here guys, I'm down with anything but snuff), a specific setting if you want, and a character.


End file.
